Don't Want to Resist You
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles – Being back from suspension is definitely an upside, but with a supervisor like Mark, who criticizes her, it doesn't feel like it to Casey Novak. Then there's her superior, Alex Cabot, who hides an interesting secret.
1. Where She Least Expects It

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Where She Least Expects It**

Casey sighed, walking into the court building. She'd just been back for not even a day from suspension and already Liz Donnelly had requested to see her. She sighed. She probably wanted to look over her shoulder constantly or have people report to her of her progress so as not to step out of line again.

She was a top-notch attorney for the Special Victims Unit, but it just... the last case she'd gone too far, overstepped too many boundaries to catch the bad guy, and had been suspended.

She knocked on the door.

A man opened the door. The worst sort of man. One with greased back hair and a fake smile on his face. "Hi Ms. Novak, come in." He opened the door wider to reveal Liz sitting at her desk, and Alex sitting on another chair, glasses on as she read through something.

She smiled, trying to be civil. "Hi," she said, taking a seat next to Alex.

Alex looked up, offering a smile, before looking back down to continue reading as Liz turned around in her chair to face her. "Casey, first day back."

"Yeah, feels pretty good, though being as you requested me I can't help feeling like it's my first day on the job and needing to be watched," she answered, trying not to sound snooty. "I'm sorry. That last part was uncalled for. Though I am curious."

"That's why I've brought Mark in here. As part of the agreement to let you come back, you're going to be reporting on a daily basis to him. He will then report any concerns he may have to Ms. Cabot, who will then assess the situation."

"Not that I anticipate any," Alex offered Casey a reassuring smile.

She nodded. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alex. So, how am I to go about this? Will he be monitoring my every move?"

"He will- One moment." Liz sighed as he phone rang, answering it by barking her name. "The short answer to that question is yes. The long answer is something I think I'll leave the room for. Good luck." Alex gave Casey a smile, signing off on what she'd read before leaving the room. Mark offered Casey another one of his greasy smiles.

Casey sighed. "So," she said, folding her hands in her lap, "is there a right and wrong way? A yours and my way, if you will?"

"I have my own cases to deal with, so I'm not going to be looming over you all the time, just give me a call if you're heading out, going to make any deals, that sort of thing, and come to my office at the end of every day so we can have a chat. Nothing too scary." He once more flashed his veneers.

"Yeah, sounds great," she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm used to doing things my own way and not having to tell people like a 5-year-old, but, for what it's worth, I suppose I can try." She shrugged. "It probably sounds worse than it is."

He gave a nod and smile. "Great. Well, I have court in a short while, so I'll leave you here and see you before you go home. My office is across from Ms. Cabot's."

She nodded, offering a smile as he walked out. As soon as the door closed Liz walked back in and Casey let some of her posture down. She sighed. "So, how long will this last? A month? Six months? A year? I understand why, really I do..."

Liz put her hand over the speaker of her phone. "That's up to Alex. I've put her in charge of your case. You can go now."

She nodded, leaving the room to go find Alex. She really was curious about that aspect. She walked down the hallway, turning left at the end and knocking.

Alex looked up hiding the crossword she'd been doing under other paperwork. "Come in?"

Casey opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her. "Busy?"

"Doing a crossword, actually. You caught me."

She waved it off, sitting down. "I was wondering, how long this Mark will be watching over my shoulder? I understand why, after the stunt I pulled, but it just feels like..."

"Unfortunately, there are guidelines to follow. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be doing it, but we have to make sure you're not going to do something terrible like put away all the bad people."

She smiled wryly. "And how is that bad? Oh wait, you mean let the squad do their job and I do mine with the evidence they give me?"

"Yeah. I mean, if we were all to do that, imagine how terrible it would be. Zero crime rate means no jobs, Casey. So, for the time being, dot your i's and cross your t's. T! That's it." She pulled out her crossword and scribbled something in.

She sighed. "Alright. Sounds simple enough."

* * *

The next day, Casey walked out after reporting to Mark. She sighed. It sucked having to report to someone who hadn't been there as long as she had. She was now exhausted because she'd had to report every detail of the case and it was grueling.

Alex's door was open, and she had her back to it as she browsed the bookshelf, hands on hips.

Casey walked in, knocking on the frame. "Hey," she said thoroughly exhausted. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Alex turned to glance at her, then gave a nod. "Sure. There's fresh coffee by the side if you want any. You look like you could do with some."

She nodded, grabbing a coffee cup and pouring herself some before sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "I don't know if I can do this. I hate having to report every single detail at the end of the day. But, to get this job back, means the world to me. But after one day - one - I'm just too tired," she said, sipping at the coffee.

"It doesn't help that you have to report to Mark. I know, remember? I had to do it after I got back as well."

"So...who is he, really? Any why does the meeting drag on and on and on...?"

"He likes to talk. Mostly about himself and how amazing he is. Then he likes to try and make you feel like he knows more than you do. He had to sit the bar exam 3 times before he passed, not that I was the one who told you. Liz just needed someone and he was the only one available."

"Oh, don't worry. Won't hear it from me. It's just so weird to be back. In a way, it's like nothing's changed, but then I get to court, or go to see him and everyone criticizes me for every little thing!"

"I haven't."

She sighed. "Yeah, but something tells me... I know you side with Liz on this, because you have to. I don't expect any special treatment." She knew the line was blurring, but it was hard for it not to.

"I know what it's like to feel like no one is on your side, but even if just one person is on your side, it makes everything seem so much easier, so just think of me as that person who is on your side. Any trouble you're having just come to talk to me about it. Forget about Liz. I'm here for YOU."

"Why?" It was a simple enough question that had been buzzing in her head all day. "Why just me?"

Alex was silent for a moment before answering, "Because I respect you. And I have faith in you."

"Wow, that-that really means a lot. Especially after what happened that actually got me suspended. I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you won't let me down."

She nodded. "Will you accept the words 'I'll try not to, but I might be a little rusty'?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

Alex smiled back, "I think I can accept that."

* * *

Alex was sitting at her desk a week later, going over a closing statement when she heard yelling. Walking to her door, she pulled it open and frowned as the yelling became clearer, "Are you stupid? You know why you were suspended in the first place and you think it's ok to do something like this! I cannot believe you! I know I was told to babysit you, but I didn't realize you actually had the intelligence of an infant!"

"What makes you think it was like that! That child was terrified on the stand because he saw his mother being murdered! I had to do something else! I know I had the evidence. I know! But how would you have done it, Counselor? Tell me because, obviously, I'm not up to your precious standards!"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have-" He went silent as he saw Alex appear in the doorway.

She turned, seeing Alex. Her eyes immediately changed. She almost looked...ashamed. "Alex, I-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" When Casey went to speak, Alex held up a hand to silence her, looking towards Mark. "You're meant to be supervising her, not voicing your views. If there were any issues, you're supposed to come to me!"

"Supervising? More like babysitting! I don't know how she ever managed to do this herself! She has no dignity, no respect for her superiors! Now," he said, looking to Casey, "out of my office!"

Casey went to leave, but Alex grabbed her wrist as she left. "What? I can a lashing."

"Wait in my office."

From inside Alex's office, much as Alex had heard, Casey could hear Alex giving Mark a tongue lashing. Several minutes later, she walked in, her face a little less serene than usual.

Casey bowed her head. "I know. I messed up, but you didn't have to do that. I'm used to digging myself into holes I can't get out of, really."

"You were just an excuse, really, I've been dying to yell at him. He annoys the hell out of me." She sat down, blowing hair out of her eyes.

She sighed. "Thought you said you respected me," she replied, sitting in a chair. "So, now what?"

"I do. And now nothing. You did nothing wrong. Did you just take his word for it, or read it over yourself?" Alex held out the paperwork to Casey. "Because as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing wrong on there. What's wrong is that he just lost a case and the person who he's 'babysitting' has an airtight case."

She smiled gently. "Would you have done that though? I feel like the worst person in the world for it."

"No. I don't think I would have done it. Because I wouldn't have thought of it. I think it was a really smart move, Casey."

"Yeah, but we both know how unreliable kids are. They get traumatized easily, forget things... He's just...intimidating."

"Stop going over it, Casey. I was talking about the case today. You need to forget the other case. You can't change it. And Mark...I think I put him in his place."

"I hope so," she said with a sigh, "I really do."

"You know what? I think it's time for a drink. Go and get your coat."

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is our new story. What do you think? Chapters will range in length.

I figure since my story, In Her Eyes, gets so many reviews that is should be an actual relationship story, I'll write this one for that purpose.

In Her Eyes will continue to be a purely A/C smut story.

Beta'd by: me

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Not so Normal Chit Chat

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Not so Normal Chit-Chat**

A short time later, they were at a bar and Alex was placing a drink in front of her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a long sip.

"You're welcome." Alex slipped onto the seat next to her and clinked their glasses together.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to invite me? I'm grateful, but curious."

"You look like you could do with a drink. And some company."

She nodded. "Right."

"And it's kind of nice to spend the occasional evening not sitting at home alone with a take out."

Casey nodded. "Agreed. Appetizers?"

"Absolutely. And I'm thinking a nice bleeding steak for mains so I can stab it and pretend its Mark. Not that I'm at all violent or angry or anything..."

She grinned. "I don't like mine that rare, but good idea. Anyway, if you're not fond of him have you put in any requests?"

"I might not like the man, but he's good lawyer. It's not up to me whether he stays or goes. But yes, Liz does know my opinion about him."

"And she disagrees?"

"She thinks he's eye candy."

Casey laughed hard. "I-I'm sorry. It-it's just hard to picture. Granted, she's human, but-"

"She's a complete cougar. Just wait until you have the misfortune to become one of what she would loosely refer to as a 'friend'. At work she's all serious, outside of work, she's always talking about tight bums and good heads of hair."

"I-I don't know if I want to get that far...but it would be entertaining."

"It is, but it can get tiring when she expects me to agree all the time and I ah...prefer the fairer sex."

"Fairer?" she questioned. "You mean same right?"

Alex gave a slight nod, then looked hesitant, "No one really knows, so if you don't mind..."

She smiled gently and nodded. "Lips are sealed. I find it ironic though. You could easily have any man you choose and yet..." She took a sip of her drink.

"Now I can just have any woman I want," Alex gave her, Casey felt confusion, a flirtatious smile?

Casey smiled, but was hesitant. "Yeah, you can...I suppose. Me? I-I don't know, but you certainly have a smile that anyone would fall for," she answered. "Alex, are y-never mind. I'm probably way off so..."

"Am I, what?" Alex cocked her head, and looked at Casey questioningly.

She looked around, seeing no one was really paying them too much mind, minus the drunks at the bar who would look up occasionally and instantly think they had a shot, but then inebriation would kick in and they would fall on their asses.

"No? Y-you're not...oh my god. Alex, I-I'm. I mean, I never would've thought..."

"Thought what, Casey?" Alex seemed to only have eyes for her, and didn't notice the men that occasionally lurched towards her, standing by her side, waiting for her to look at them

"Uh...n-never mind. We have company," she replied, gesturing uncomfortably toward the men to the side of Alex.

Alex didn't even glance towards them, just rested back against her seat. "You know, I must be losing my touch. I've been flirting with you since you got back, and you're still looking at me like I'm your boss."

"M-maybe not. Uh," she pushed a man off of her shoulder, "can I help you?"

"Don't suppose you could get your friend's number for me, could you?" He grinned at her.

Alex gave a sigh, then gave him a charming smile. "I'll give you my number. It's in the phone book. Look under police, ask for the sex offender squad...unless you already have their number."

Casey looked at her, trying not to burst out laughing.

He looked at her oddly. "So then, you know it?"

Casey rolled her eyes, pleading with Alex to get him off of her as he reeked of alcohol and cigars.

"How about you go and wait for me outside? I'll be there in 10 minutes." Alex winked at the man.

He turned and gave his drinking buddies a thumbs up before wobbling towards the door. Alex offered Casey an apologetic smile.

She sighed. "Thank you. Uh, about earlier, I guess I've been so nervous I didn't notice your...ways."

Alex nodded. "It's ok. Look, maybe we should call it a night. I think there's been a game on or something. There seems to be more drunk idiots out than usual. And I think you have court early tomorrow."

"No, wait," Casey said, taking her wrist. "I-I'm sorry," she sighed. "I felt something when I saw you again, but with Donnelly and what's-his-face, it wasn't like I could ask. And, like you said, you keep it to yourself. Alex, off-the-record?"

Alex nodded.

"You're beautiful, so much that, now that I kinda know, a-about you, it kinda intimidates me."

She saw her brows knit together.

"No, no! I-I mean, you're beautiful, smart, charming, cunning, graceful in ways I don't understand. And, although I don't consider myself your 'type'..." she sighed. "God, this is hard to admit to a woman who's been trying to flirt with me and I haven't really noticed..."

A smile slowly spread across Alex's face. "No, its fine, keep going, I don't mind hearing nice things about myself."

"I wouldn't either, but tell me something, honestly? Did you take my case because of my case of because of me? Again, off-the-record."

"Off the record? I took it because I was told to take it. I just didn't argue like everyone else, so they didn't give in and try and force it onto someone else."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. I just thought you might've, I don't know, taken it because of me. I think those are our steaks coming. What do you say we stay for a bit and stab his not-so-friendly face before chopping it up to eat it? Also, sorry if that's a little graphic, It's stress...and alcohol...and, of course, nerves from being out with an incredibly sexy, leggy, blue-eyed blonde who's peaked my interest," she answered with a smile.

Alex smiled back. "I should be the nervous one."

Before Casey could ask her to elaborate the waitress was upon them, placing their food down, and by the time she had left, the mood seemed to have broken.

Fifteen minutes later, they'd made one hell of a dent in both steaks and Casey finally felt better. "So why are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding? I'm sitting here with an incredibly attractive, gutsy, fiery woman. I'm tempted to order a bottle of red for Dutch courage."

Casey smiled again. "Well, to be honest, I've never had a woman flirt with me before. Maybe, you could try again so this time I'm actually paying attention?"

Alex gave a slight smile. "How about we just continue on as we were, and if you happen to notice any flirting, you can let me know, because I'm a bit rusty."

Casey nodded. "Okay, so where to from here?"

"Another drink?" Alex motioned to Casey's glass and, when she nodded, she signaled to the waiter.

"So, what do you like to do outside of work? Any hobbies?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You've been out of it too long. There is no time outside of work. And when there is, you get interrupted with a call asking for a warrant."

"Yeah, probably, but...that's not to say we-I-could never make time. For the right person."

Alex studied her face for a moment before nodding. "Especially if that person understood the job."

Casey smiled as a full drink was placed in front of her. "Exactly. You know, I think this could be the beginning of a special friendship, don't you think? If it turns out to be more," she swallowed, "that would be...interesting, but for now..."

"For now, you can stop looking so worried, Casey. I'm not going to try and stick my tongue down your throat when you're not looking. Relax."

She pouted for a second then smiled in relief. "Good, but will that work for you? If it doesn't work out, I'd really hate to lose a good friend. I'm probably overanalyzing it, but..."

"You are. Relax. And that's an order, _Counselor_."

She pulled a stern face then let it go as she sipped at her drink. "Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"You. What did you do while you were...on extended vacation?"

She sighed. "I actually took a few classes on my second passion. I've always been fascinated by Greek and Roman mythology."

"There's an exhibition that's just opened up at the gala downtown covering mythology. I've heard great things about it."

"Maybe...you'd like to go with me sometime?" Casey asked.

In her position, this would have been the moment Casey blushed and stammered over her words as she tried to say that's not why she'd said it, but Alex, calm and collected Alex, just smiled. "I'm free on Saturday."

"Free?" she asked with a raised brow. "Thought you just said you had no hobbies?"

"I don't. I have what's known as a boss who likes me to follow her around and kiss her ass all weekend."

"Then how, pray tell, do you expect to be free on Saturday?"

"Normally, I don't have any reason to say no to her."

"So, you'll give her a line?"

"I'll tell her I'm going out with you. She'll think that's great, me checking up on you even on the weekend."

"Are...you sure that's _all_ she'll think? And, again, I swear not to speak a word."

"She knows about me. She just thinks I'm completely in love with her. You really should get to know her better. It's a laugh a minute." Alex said dryly.

"Yeah, sounds like it," she said draining her drink. "Well, now it really is late, so..."

Alex nodded, standing to pull her coat on "I'll see you in the morning. And don't keep worrying about Mark. Just pretend he doesn't exist."

Casey walked over, pulling Alex's jacket on her shoulders. "Don't see how that's possible, but I'll try."

"Then just picture him naked. He's a lot less daunting when you realize he has a really small penis, no hair on his chest and a bit of a gut." Alex smiled.

Casey laughed. "Thanks that should help. Especially now that I can focus on you... Uh, sorry, the thoughts that are crossing my mind right now aren't too appropriate."

Alex smiled and put Casey's jacket over her shoulders. "Then perhaps time for a cab. You go. I'll pay. You can next time."

She nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. My friend works here." She motioned to a man sitting off to one side, filling out paperwork. "We live in the same building. I'll wait for him to finish."

"O-or I could wait with you, if you want, but...I should probably get to bed..."

"You go home. I'll see you in the morning." Alex smiled then leant forward and dropped a gentle kiss to Casey's cheek.

Casey blushed, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for dinner," she said.

She smiled, hugging her back. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is our new story. What do you think? Chapters will range in length.

Beta'd by: me

Review **thanks** to: Trek, Wigler, Lexie, Nobot4life, Butterscotch, Tripperz, Surfrider, Mackster, Cavak, Blitz1030, Stussy, iTrick, Madds21, Tracer & steple - Wow, just O.O ... Really? 16 for one cha - chapter? Guys, you're awesome! Please keep it up!

_A note from** E. Scribbles** - Thank you so much for all the reviews 3 We have lots more coming! And thanks Liv-x-Lex4Ever for posting :D_

For those wondering, In Her Eyes is **not** complete - just on hold.

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Realm of Reality

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Realm of Reality**

Casey stood outside the exhibition entrance, hopping from foot to foot in the cold and looking around, wondering if she'd just imagined Alex's offer, and subsequent rushed moment, on Friday when she'd said 10 A.M., outside. Casey was considering going inside alone when Alex appeared, breathless, with two coffees in her hands.

Casually dressed like Casey had never seen her, Alex immediately bent forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I feel terrible. And I've forgotten my phone."

Casey just grabbed the extra coffee, hugging her to increase her body temperature and smiled. "It's okay. You told her you were with me, right?"

Alex nodded, sipping her coffee to gain heat as Casey pulled back.

"I have my phone in my pocket. We'll be okay. Come on," she said, leading her inside.

Alex followed her inside, but when she went to line up, Alex tapped her arm and led her to a very short queue off to the side. "I hate lining up. I brought tickets online last night."

"You did?" she asked, eyes shining.

She nodded.

"You're the greatest!" Casey hugged her tightly and, after making sure everyone was engrossed in something else, kissed her cheek.

Alex smiled. When they got to front, the man at the gate stammered slightly when asking her what name it was under, "Novak."

"N-n-n…and how do you spell that?"

"N for Naughty, O for…Orgasmic, V for..." Seeing what Alex was doing, and the poor man's distress, she took over the spelling and he pushed the tickets towards them.

"So," Casey began, "where do you want to start? This exhibit is about the Twelve Olympians, so I can start anywhere."

"How about you pick and I'll pretend not to look too stupid, nod along with everything you say, and occasionally drop in the tiny bits of information I know like I'm an expert?"

Casey nodded, waking over to a statue of Zeus. "Zeus, the King of Olympus. Symbols, well most-recognizable symbols are the eagle, oak tree and thunderbolt. God of, of course, the sky and thunder," she cleared her throat.

Alex nodded, paying more attention to Casey than the exhibit.

"Next to him is his wife and, unfortunately, sister, Hera. There's actually a little bit of an interesting story about why she is _his_ wife, but, if don't want to hear... Though there is a bench behind us..."

Alex nodded, then actually blushed as she realized she hadn't heard a word Casey had said. "..Whatever you want."

Casey rolled her eyes, knowing Alex hadn't heard a word she'd said, but still took her hand and led her over. "Pay attention. You were the one who was asking about me last time, right?"

She nodded, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Well, how can you know if you don't pay attention," Casey said. She pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ear, but Alex instantly pulled her hand back. "What?" Casey asked.

"It will help me concentrate. Or something." Alex felt nervous. More nervous than she'd ever felt before. God damn it, calm down, woman!

Casey smiled, taking her hand in both her own. "Would you like me to repeat what I said before we sat down?" she asked. "It's okay," she whispered. "Why are you so nervous? You came after me, remember?" she finished in an even lower voice, linking their fingers.

"I don't know. I'm just normally in a suit and have my glasses on and I'm authoritative...and today I was late, I've forgotten my glasses and I'm wearing different clothes..."

Casey smiled, brushing Alex's hair from her face. "It's okay. I just like being with you. There's no other place I'd rather be right now than here with you, okay?"

"You do there's a pie eating competition downtown, right?" She gave a laugh, releasing the tension in her body when Casey went immediately to stand, pulling her back down. "Alright, tell me about this god."

"Really? You want to know?"

"Yes. So, he's the god of…Sky and Thunder you said? I think he lives in the apartment above me."

She laughed. "Well, yeah, but that's Zeus, Hera's husband and brother. Legend has it, he thought she was very beautiful and tried to court her, but when she refused his advances, he got her incredibly drunk and took advantage of her and impregnated her. Hera married him to cover her shame. Sounds like a case for us, doesn't it?"

Alex nodded, looking up at the large bronze statue that loomed over them.

Casey looked up. "Hmm, Poseidon, God of the Sea. One of the Big Three - Zeus, Hades and, of course, Poseidon. It's said the three brothers drew lots for control of the three realms. Zeus got Heaven, Poseidon got the Sea, and Hades the Underworld."

Casey led the way around the exhibition, stopping occasionally to explain something to Alex. Towards the end, she turned to say something to her and found her dressed in one of the children's exhibit experiences Olympian togas, a deadly serious express on her face, daring Casey to laugh.

Casey swallowed about a dozen times. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting into the spirit of...Rome?"

Casey smiled walking over. "Well then, I must say, you make for a fabulous Aphrodite. She was blonde and blue-eyed, though not nearly as beautiful as you," she stated earnestly.

"Well I'm glad you think so because, ah..." Alex gestured towards a photo booth, where another costume lay. "How about a strange reminder of the day that must never be shown to anyone else, ever?"

Casey nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her over. "So," she asked as they stepped inside. "How do you want to pose? And, remember, there are young children around, so..."

"Well, I was actually thinking about a classical pose, Ms. Novak. Now who is turning into the chaser?" Alex gave her a wink

"Well, after getting the tickets...Naughty and Orgasmic," she raised her brow, "really?"

"I was doing it to make him uncomfortable. Plus, next time I come, he will remember me."

"Why make him uncomfortable? What'd he do to you?"

"Aside from raping someone, nothing. It was before your time. He got off. You'd think he'd remember me."

She sat on the bench. "You know, there's a really dirty comment I could make right now, concerning what you just said, but it's like off-the-chart naughty."

"Save it for our second date. Not that this is a date...unless...let's just take the photo, this toga smells like some child has wiped their hands on it after going to the toilet."

She nodded. "Okay, smile," she said before pressing the button.

There were several photos, and in the last one, Alex turned to kiss her cheek.

Casey blushed as red as her hair as the last picture was taken. After which they stepped out, grabbed the photos and she sat on the bench while Alex returned the costume.

When she returned, Alex looked over her shoulder at them, making Casey jump when she spoke. "You really better not show those to anyone. That's for you and your love of mythology and no one else. _Ever_. Or I'll...sue you or something."

Casey smiled, placing them in her jacket. "Really? I thought they were proof of your...interest in me as well?"

"I don't put on a sheet for just anyone, Novak."

She smiled, patting a spot on the bench beside her. "I know." She wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to. Especially if you weren't fond of it... I-I don't want to force anything on you..." she said, a little disappointed.

"I don't think it's possible to force me to do anything I don't want to do, Casey. Shall we move onto the next person? Who is it? Cupid?"

She sighed. "You really don't want to do this do you? We could do something else, but..."

"I do want to do it! I'm enjoying it, I promise. I love spending time with you and I can see how much you're enjoying it."

She smiled."Okay, yeah that is Cupid or Eros. The chubby baby who people claim make them fa-" Before she finished the sentence, she noticed Alex's lips were much closer than before. "Been shot by his arrow, have you?" she asked, as she kept her eyes on the picture of the cherub baby in a diaper with wings and holding a bow with a quiver on his back.

Alex sighed, resting her forehead on Casey's shoulder a moment before sitting up. "Little bit."

She smiled. "You can...stay like that," she said, wrapping an arm around her, "I don't mind and it's not really attracting attention. Now, which one next?"

"What about...that one from _The Little Mermaid_? Has a trident. You wouldn't guess I'm a pretty intelligent lawyer, would you?"

She smiled. "I'd guess you've very cute. That's Poseidon, God of the Sea and one-third of the Big Three. He had many affairs with beautiful sea creatures and, if I remember right, he's the reason for seahorses as well."

"I love seahorses. I could just go to the aquarium and watch them for hours. They just look so relaxed...never in a rush to get anywhere, and so pretty."

"So, is that where you want to go next time? You could tell me all about them."

"That sounds nice. Oh! Who is THIS?" They stopped in front of a statue of Aphrodite.

Casey smiled. "This...this is the goddess I compared you to in costume. Do you remember? How I said she had nothing on you?"

Alex cocked her head and studied the woman a moment before glancing at Casey, "Actually, she looks more like you. You have the same kind of neck…and lips...and nose." As she mentioned each feature, she ran a hand gently over Casey's.

Casey moaned gently, taking Alex's hand as it caressed the side of her face. "Really?" she said, "I think of you."

Alex smiled, then lowered her eyes, squeezing Casey's hand to move onto the next place.

By the time they left, about an two hours later - courtesy of Casey having to re-explain a lot – Casey had tried to educate her on all twelve Olympians, but she had the distinct feeling Alex had studied her more than the statues. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked as they walked out.

"Lunch? Unless you have other plans for the afternoon."

She shook her head. "Where to?"

"What's your favorite food? I love just about everything."

She shrugged. "You pick. It's my turn to pay."

Alex bit her lip, then looked hesitantly towards the main road before having an idea. "You don't mind a bit of a walk?" When Casey shook her head, Alex led the way.

A short time later, they entered a cafe down an alley way. Seeing Casey's hesitant face, she said quietly, "Food is a lot better than you'd think…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks**to:tummer22 , Blitz1030, Stussy, Tripperz, steple, iTrick, Surfrider, Nobot4life, Mackster, Lexie, bristow1965, Madds21, Cavak, Butterscotch, Tracer & E. Scribbles - Wow, just O.O ... Really? 33 for two chapters? Guys, you're awesome! Please keep it up!

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Prevalence and Coffee

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Prevalence and Coffee**

The next Monday, Casey walked into the main hall, noticing Mark had begun to follow her. She turned, offering him a acceptable smile. "Morning."

"Morning," he replied, still following her.

She turned. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm sitting in on your trial."

She took a breath. As if she didn't already have enough pressure weighing on her shoulders, but then she remembered the beautiful blonde who was always on her side and she relaxed a bit. "Can I ask why?"

"My trial...is no long happening this morning. I have spare time. I want to see you in action. Ms Cabot, what are you doing here?"

Alex was standing outside the court room and looked up as they approached, her eyes falling on Casey for a moment before turning to Mark. "I could ask you the same thing."

"He said his trial fell through," she sighed, "so he wants to keep an eye on me," she finished with a bite. "But you know what? That's okay. I had the most wonderful weekend and I'm still beaming from it," she stepped closer to Alex, "although..."

Alex gave a slow smile and turned Casey around so they could follow Mark into the room. "Well, I don't know if you noticed, but Mark seems to have forgotten his clothes today. He's completely naked. Don't worry about seeing anything rude though, you'd need a microscope for that." She gave her a wink before slipping onto a row next to Mark.

Casey smiled as she took her seat next to the young girl...

During the trial, Mark kept huffing and mumbling comments to Alex and Casey was momentarily distracted from her questioning when, suddenly, they both stood and Alex, rather forcefully, took him from the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to help her get her bearings back, not put her down!"

"She's doing it completely wrong! You should be stopping it! She's going to ruin the case!"

"She's not an ego-centered manic like you! Everyone prosecutes differently! Me, her, Liz, even you! You can't judge her by the way she prosecutes! And what's so wrong with it?"

"Well, frankly if you don't know, you're just as bad as her. I'm going to discuss this with Liz." He turned on his heel.

Alex caught him by the arm. "Oh no you're not! You're going to get back in there and monitor her just like you said. There's a reason I was asked to handle her case. She's tough and strong and I believe she can do this. Don't you want to know what she can really do, without criticism?"

* * *

A short time later, they walked back into the court room, and Alex gave Casey a small thumbs up sign, sitting back down with Mark.

Casey nodded curtly and continued questioning the girl. "And when did this relationship begin?"

"A month after I began taking his class. I was having trouble, he offered to help me."

"With a sexual favor?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes softened a bit. "Could you please describe what happened for the court?"

Mark went to say something to Alex once more, but the look she gave him silenced him for the rest of the court session, and when Casey approached them outside later, he avoided her eye.

Alex smiled at her and forgot there was someone else talking to her, her eyes trained to Casey as she approached.

She looked to Mark questioningly. "Going to criticize me in front of everyone?" Casey asked crossing her arms and holding the case file. "I think I did a damn good job in there, especially with you looking over my shoulder."

"Mark thinks you did an amazing job, don't you Mark?" Alex spoke, not moving her eyes from Casey's face.

He nodded, seeming a little afraid of Alex. "Well, there were parts I would've done differently, but everyone is different. Come to my office after you've finished your paperwork. I need to get back." He walked away.

She smiled at Alex. "What did you think?" she asked as they walked back to her office.

"I think you did a great job, from what I was remember, when I was paying attention. Is that a new skirt?"

She smiled. "I bought it yesterday. Glad _someone_ noticed. So...your eyes were on me and not how I was prosecuting?" she asked as they entered her office. "And yes, I do know you're trying to flirt with me," she said as she took a seat in front of her desk and flashed her pearly whites as she set the files on Alex's desk.

Alex smiled and rested against the edge of the desk. "I think if anyone was to ask, I could give a detailed description of your case...but I could give a more detailed description of how your hips swing when you walk and how you lick your lips when you think."

"And I could give a description of how confident you are when in my presence though at any mention of going further or outside of court, it's...really cute how flustered you get when you're unprofessional," she said, resting her hand on hers.

Alex did look flustered, but made no move to pull her hand away. "Ah, yeah...well, I umm...I should get back to work."

Casey nodded, squeezing her hand gently and kissing it before she walked away.

"Casey?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stop in after talking with him again?"

She smirked. "Do you get bored being alone by 5 o'clock or something?"

"Or something... Maybe I just like to pick your brain."

She smiled. "Pick me up is more like it," she said in a whisper.

Alex waved her off.

* * *

When Casey walked into Alex's office just after five, Alex sat at her office, frowned over a file, and didn't notice anyone enter the room. She sighed and rubbed her temple, pushing her hair back as she turned the page.

Casey smiled, closing the door. "Something have you troubled?" she asked, sitting in front of her desk.

Alex jumped, lifting her head. "Is it 5 o'clock already?"

"Yeah. Why so jumpy? Should I go?"

"Yes. In fact, we should both go. Quickly. Before I am forced to read any more of this file." At Casey's curious look, Alex closed the file. "Mark's case. You don't want to know."

"Where to?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink."

"Can we go to a different bar or do you want to go to the one we were last time? The drunken idiots kinda made me uncomfortable, but, with you, I'd be willing to go again..."

"How about we take a walk and find somewhere new that neither of us has been?"

Casey smiled, placing her hand over hers that rested on her desk. "Sounds great to me."

They were silent for a moment, both looking into each other's eyes, until the moment was broken when someone walked past. Clearing her throat, Alex was the first to look away. "See you downstairs in 5?"

Casey smiled. "Sure." She walked away to the doorframe making an effort to accentuate the sway of her hips as she did so. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Alex's eyes were fixed on her. She winked before disappearing.

Downstairs, Casey was left waiting again and was about to go upstairs again to see where Alex had gotten to when an arm was suddenly pushed through hers and Alex walked her quickly away. "Quick, before anyone tries to talk to me again."

Casey smiled, grabbing her opposite hand as they made their way out into the crisp night air. "So, do you know any other places? Actually, I think there was a cafe near the gallery we went to. I'd like something warm, other than the rising body heat of the stunning woman beside me. Not saying - in the right situation - you wouldn't be able to keep me warm, that is," she said, smiling widely at her as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't think I'll notice where we are, what we drink or what we eat, I'm just going for the company."

"Then how about hot tea at that cafe?"

"Sure. Ah, Casey?"

She smiled. "Yeah? Oh, are you uncomfortable walking like this? I guess I shouldn't have automatically assumed..."

Alex tightened her grip so Casey didn't let go, "No, I just wondered...are you? If you're doing this because you're flattered, I understand, but I'd rather you just let me know, because I'm...ah...sort of...I don't even know what the phrase is, or how to say it without sounding like a fifteen year old idiot."

"If you're asking if I like girls, my answer is I didn't until I saw you again. I just...I'm comfortable. And I like that you're stumbling all over yourself. It's cute. I have no idea what do say as far as cheesy lines, but if yours, God forbid, are too much," she lifted her head and kissed her cheek before resuming her spot, "I'll let you know, okay? As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."

Alex was silent for a few moments, before speaking softly into Casey's ear, "I think I'm falling for you."

Casey smiled wider. "Why do you think that?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be near you all the time when I'm not. I have to stop myself from calling you just to hear your voice."

"I can't stop thinking about you either. Well, other than when I'm being put down by...him." Casey stopped walking. "Alex? Do you think this is going to turn into something...somewhere along the way?"

Alex studied her face for a moment before answering. "Let's just see how it goes. I don't know. I hope so."

Casey looked at her feet, then her eyes locked on Alex's shining, deep blue eyes before she kissed her cheek again. God, she would give anything kiss those red lips, but she knew it was too soon. "I hope so too. Let's go."

* * *

At the cafe, they sat mostly in silence, watching the world go by as they sipped coffee, but their hands remained clasped together, resting on Alex's knee under the table.

Casey rubbed her thumb on the back of Alex's hand. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. I haven't done this in a while. I was just amazed you said yes to going out with me more than once."

She smiled. "Well, why wouldn't I want to go out for coffee with a beautiful woman?"

"So that's all you're interested in, huh? My good looks?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

She blushed, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I think you're smart, charming, funny, witty, kind, sweet and can pull off a pencil skirt with anything, unlike me," she answered, sipping her coffee.

"I know, I was joking. I like to see you blush. And, for the record, I think you should never wear that pencil skirt again because I didn't get any work done today. All I could think about were your hips swaying."

"But can't that, sometimes, be a good thing?"

"..I'm not sure. You might have to show me again.'

She got a glint in her eyes. "Now or later?"

"How about both?"

She took her hand away and stood, doing a full turn and pretending to brush something off her seat as she sat again, her hands finding Alex's. "Was that what you had in mind?"

Alex nodded, her fingers entwining with Casey's once more. "On second thought, I think you should wear that skirt all the time."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. How would you keep yourself focused then?"

"I'll try looking at your face instead?" Alex smiled, brushing some hair from Casey's face.

Casey brought her free hand up to capture Alex's, smiling a bit as she blushed. "Are you sure that'll work?"

"I don't know, I think that could get a little distracting too."

She raised a brow. "A little? So, what do you like about me...exactly?"

"It will take a while. Are you sure you have time?" Alex smiled, playing with her hand once more.

She nodded.

"Well, I like the fact that when you look at me...you really look at me. You look like you're really interested in what I'm saying. That doesn't happen to me a lot. And I like the fact I can make you blush...and the fact you can make me blush...I don't think I have since I was about 12. I like the pale pureness of your skin...sometimes I sit at work and imagine dropping kisses to your neck..." Alex went off into a daydream and grew quiet.

Casey ran her hand over Alex's cheek, speaking softly, "Oh? What else do you imagine?" she whispered, eager to hear more.

Alex bit her lip, her eyes moving from Casey's neck to her lips. "Your lips. On mine. Your-" Her eyes shut as they were interrupted by a waiter.

"Another coffee ladies?"

Casey jumped, startled as well as Alex. "Yes, that would be great. Alex, more coffee?"

"Ah, yes please. A vanilla lips. Ah, latte."

Casey looked at the waiter who had a bit of confusion. "Sorry. Long day."

He nodded. "Of course," and he left to get their drinks.

Casey smiled. "Now what else were you saying? Something about lips?" she said drawing circles on her hand. "I never thought I'd see the day you were completely smitten over someone," she said with a smirk.

"I really, really want to kiss you right now, Casey Novak."

She grinned widely. "But you can't too many witnesses. I would love that though. Don't you...think it's a little fast?"

"I don't know. I think you should go by how you feel and what seems right. And right now, I feel like kissing you, and to me, that seems right."

"I...understand that, Alex. I just don't want this...to be held against us, not now. I just got back and am earning my keep..."

Alex sat back a little, her hand slipping from Casey's, and the moment was broken as the waiter placed more coffees down on the table. When he had left, Alex avoided her eyes.

Casey grabbed her hand. "Alex, you've got to understand my position right now. You've been there. You said so. Please, it's not that I don't want to..."

"It's fine Casey, I understand. Look, we better hurry up with these. I'm supposed to go to dinner with Liz later."

She looked down at her hands. "No, it's not. People...people always think I take too much effort to be with because I want them to wait." She looked up at her. "Alex, I do want to kiss you. I have since we were at the gallery. I just don't think our first one should be in front of a bunch of strangers. Does...does that make any logical sense? I want it to just be you and me. That's all we'll focus on." She drew a breath, not realizing the pain that showed within her eyes or the tears that had begun to fall.

Alex sat forward, her hand once more clasping Casey's, another hand reaching up to wipe away the tears. "I would wait forever, Casey, as long as I knew it was what you wanted."

She smiled. "Really? I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Wh-what time are you meeting Liz? How much longer can we stay here?"

"About 8, I think. You could come, if you dare."

"No, I'll be fine not getting that close to her. Unless you want me to come and risk all this coming out in a drunken haze?"

Alex smiled, wiping off the rest of Casey's tears before sitting back a little. "I don't know. I'd like to see you drunk, but perhaps another time."

"See?"

Alex nodded then smiled. "You're pretty wise, you know. I think I'll listen to you from now on."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You're pretty smart as far as legal things go... And your eyes always manage to draw me in deeper each time I look at you. Fascinating, deep shade of blue."

Alex's smile widened and her hand caressed Casey's under the table. "I don't know, I'm more a fan of green eyes. The kind that when they look at you, seem to know everything about you."

Casey smiled. "Good to know. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm happy just to sit and look."

"Look?" she asked, batting her eyes at the leggy blonde and caressing her hand. "Look at what exactly?"

Alex cocked her head and just gazed at Casey for a moment who just looked back, their eyes saying things neither of them yet had the confidence to say in words, until Alex's phone rang and she swore softly. "It's Liz."

She sighed, keeping hold of her hand. "Answer it."

Alex wrinkled her nose, then answered, "Alex Cabot."

"Alex, I've found a few discrepancies in Mark's case file that you were looking at. I need your opinion. Can we skip our dinner and discuss this?"

Alex sighed and made a face at Casey. "At the office?"

"I'd prefer that, yes, but if you have a suggestion..."

"Ah, perhaps Ms, Novak could join us? It would be a good time for her to do some catching up." Alex grinned and turned away from Casey and she shook her head furiously.

"Gain experience you mean?" she asked with her brow raised. "Hmmm, well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Ok right, well, I'll call her and meet you at the office in half an hour? See you then." Alex hung up the phone.

Casey sighed. "Why'd you have to involve me? I'm just gonna end up embarrassing myself. Are you really sure you want me there? I might mess..."

"She wants to discuss how terrible Mark is doing. We can all sit there and say how much we hate him and how badly he did on his case. She will say you need less supervision because he isn't good enough and there is no one else, then you can have a drink of her disgusting gin...or it might be Vodka...something disgusting. Anyway, and then she'll say 'I like you Casey, you've got guts'. And then...then she will probably want to discuss men. But tomorrow, she will nod at you in the corridor, and people will be a lot nicer to you."

"But then...what about you? Will you still be my overseer?"

"...Of sorts."

"Of sorts?" she repeated. "What does that mean, pertaining to work, exactly? Alex, please, please say this - right now - won't change. I really don't it to..."

"Legally, as part of your suspension, I will have to check your work ever so often, but this...here...we...are us. Alex and Casey. Nothing to do with work."

She smiled, finishing her coffee. "Good. I just can't stop smiling when I look at you...hell, even when I think of you. It might be dangerous for me to be around Liz right now unless you think she can stomach it. After all, you said she thinks you're chasing her, so..."

"She won't notice. Trust me. You'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: steple, Wigler, Lexie, Tripperz, ITrick, Surfrider, Madds21, Stussy, Butterscotch, Blitz1030, Tracer, Nobot4life & Cavak

Wow, just O.O ... Really? 46 for three chapters? Guys, you're awesome! Please keep it up!

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Not just Falling

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Not just Falling**

When they reached the office, Casey realized how right Alex was, as Liz adjusted her top and did up a button as Alex walked in, then undid it and flattened it with her hands as they settled into their seats. "Good evening ladies."

"Hello. Alex said you were overlooking a file?" Casey asked taking one of the chairs in front of her.

Liz nodded, her eyes travelling over Alex as she sat down. "I have. Alex, did you explain anything about the case to Ms. Novak?" Alex shook her head.

"No, I don't know anything about it," Casey said. "But it is the case you were looking at before we left for coffee, right?"

Alex nodded.

"What's so important about it?"

"It's the case Mark has been working on. Casey, what do you think of Mark?" Liz questioned.

"Me?" she asked with skepticism. "Why does it matter what I think?"

"I would like to know what you think. You have to spend more time with him than anyone else." Liz gave her an encouraging smile.

She sighed. "Professionally, he doesn't seem like the overseeing type. He puts me down constantly for every little thing I do because he would do it differently. He could do it better. He just...to be perfectly honest, Liz, he-he almost makes me regret coming back. I don't know what else to say..."

She nodded then said bluntly, "He's a complete dick. Would you like a drink?" Without waiting for an answer, she put glasses in front of the two women and filled them from an unmarked bottle.

Casey looked down, trying her hardest not to laugh from remembering what Alex had said to encourage her before the trial. She took a sip them set the glass back down. "So is that your...professional opinion? I'm...very curious, normally, from what I remember, you're much more reserved."

"It's my after 5, not to leave this room opinion. I like your shirt Alex, it suits you."

She nodded. "Thank you." Alex looked to Casey. "What do you think of it?"

She just took another sip, choosing not to answer.

"Casey, come on. You're not in trouble. This is like a special after hours thing. You can be honest."

She sighed. "Skin-tight suits you," she said with a smile.

Liz nodded in agreement then gave Alex a rather flirtatious smile. "That's what I'm always telling her."

Casey smiled. "She should really listen," she said as she cleared her throat. "I hate him. I just...I hate him! Alex has saved my ass on two different occasions - and my self-esteem. I'm grateful, but it might be nice for her if she didn't have to."

Liz's eyes flicked to Casey with renewed interest and she filled up her glass. "I see. Well, perhaps we can work something out. I've looked over your case for this week, and I think it all looks fine. I'd be happy with you just reporting to Alex. Once a day still, of course, as part of your agreement."

She nodded. "That sounds perfect." Then she smiled at Alex. "I wonder how big he'll feel now?" she questioned, taking a sip to keep her occupied.

Alex offered Casey a sly wink then almost spat out her drink as Casey felt a hand on her knee. Seeing both Casey's and Liz's hands on her lap, she realized Mark must have put Liz back in her place badly. "Ah, so, have I told you I've been seeing someone?"

Liz raised an inquisitive brow. "No, but, then again, I haven't seen much of you since Casey's been back."

Alex relaxed a little as Liz removed her hand from her knee. "Yeah, ah well. Coincidence I guess."

"Coincidence?" she asked. Liz's eyes turned to Casey. "What about you? Were you seeing anyone where you were?"

Alex's eyes turned to Casey with interest.

"I was in a few relationships, but they didn't last. Nothing beyond four months for each of them," she sighed. "I guess I haven't found the right person," she replied smiling inside when Alex squeezed her hand in comfort. "What about you?"

Liz gave a small shrug, filling all their glasses again, despite the fact that she was the only one who'd had anything to drink. "I was seeing someone. Didn't work out well."

Casey shrugged. "So about that case...? Or...okay now I feel kinda awkward. This meeting wasn't specifically about that case, was it?" she asked. All she really wanted to do right now was get out of there with Alex and go somewhere for dinner. She didn't care where. It hurt, so bad, right now that she couldn't hold her for a little bit. She just wanted to be closer.

Alex seemed to be thinking the same thing, as the hand she held Casey's in moved a little, slipping down to rest on her knee and caressing it gently.

Liz gave a smile. "Just a catch up, Alex and I normally do it a few times a week. Usually. Not these days since she's found herself a special someone."

"She's very lucky. And then, of course, I suppose, myself and a bickering Mark take time away as well," she smiled, rubbing her fingertips in circles on Alex's knee.

Liz nodded, relaxing back in her seat a little.

Alex shifted in her chair, her hand moving further up Casey's thigh as Liz looked between them. "Have either of you eaten? We could go out to dinner?"

Casey looked to Alex. She really wanted to get out of here with only Alex, but if she really wanted to go…

"I have plans tonight, sorry Liz." Alex gave an apologetic smile.

Casey cleared her throat. "I think I might just go home. I've...had a long day. Next week?"

"Sure. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then." She skulled the rest of her drink before standing. Alex quickly pulled her hand away from Casey and stood up.

"Bye," Casey said as she walked out, followed by Alex. They walked away a few steps before she dared ask, "Did she just try to—?"

"Probably."

"So she does this regularly...to you?" she asked as they walked the long hallway. "She's not exactly who I remember."

"Probably. I can't say I was paying much attention to her." Alex stepped into the lift behind Casey.

Casey turned around as the doors closed and wrapped her arms around her and laid her head over her heart. "Sorry," she blushed, "but I was dying to do this. I just..."

Alex placed a gentle kiss on Casey's hair, then another on her neck, her arms holding her close.

Casey couldn't help shivering against her. Alex's lips on her skin were...amazing. "I wish we could stay here," she whispered as Alex finally managed to pull herself away from Casey long enough to hit the button to make the lift descend.

Alex sighed into her hair as she caressed it. "So how about dinner? Or are you really tired? I don't mind."

She sighed. "Kinda both, but I can bypass being tired for you. All I know is I really don't want to leave you yet, but," she yawned.

"I would offer you my bed, but...we will always see each other tomorrow. I'll walk you home?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her and nestling her head in her neck. "Okay, but...Alex? Do you have to leave right away?" she asked as they made their way outside.*

"Would that be a good idea?" Alex walked close to Casey as they stepped out into the night.

She shook her head. "No, but...never mind, makes me sound needy. Let's just go."

"There's nothing wrong with sounding needy. Especially with your voice. I could listen to it all night." Alex smiled at her,

She sighed. "There is when I say I just don't feel like being alone tonight. And, also, it kinda makes me sound...a little, you know..."

"Cute?" Alex asked, nudging her gently before linking their arms.

She smiled. "I was going for something like easy, but... Alex, do you really want to go to dinner for dinner? I've got food."

"I'm happy to do whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it, Casey."

Casey sighed. "I don't know anymore, but I do know one thing. Now more than ever..."

"What's that?" Alex rested her head on Casey's shoulder as they waited for a lull in traffic to cross the road.

Casey turned her head and kissed her cheek. "I'm falling for you too. Just the thought of being without you like a stabbing pain in my heart. You just...you're amazing. And tonight, I would love to just sit on the couch snuggled in your arms safe as I slept," she choked up, "but I know it's too soon for that."

Alex slid her hand into Casey's and squeezed it, turning her head to breathe in her perfume before dropping a kiss to her shoulder, and then, softly, next to her mouth. Without a word, she led her across the road.

Casey smiled, hurrying after her to the next slab of concrete. "My apartment's not far from here," she said, again resting her head in Alex's neck.

They were silent until they reached Casey's door, at which point Casey fumbled for her keys and dropped her bag. They both bent down to pick it up, and when they lifted their heads, their lips were inches away from each other.

Casey leaned closer and kissed her, amazed at how soft she was and how sweet she tasted. Bag and keys dropping, she wrapped her arms around her, having a strange urge to jump into her arms, wrapping her legs around Alex's waist.

They both jumped upon hearing a door slam only for Casey to realize Alex's arms were still around her. She grabbed her keys and unlocked her door. "Yes, no, maybe?" she asked, pushing it open.

Alex just stood there, looking dazed and a little lost, her mouth still slightly open.

Casey, not wanting someone to get an idea, pulled her inside and sat her on the couch before running over to shut - and lock - the door. Then she walked back over and sat beside her, resting a hand on her knee. "Alex?" she said softly. "Alex, are you okay?"

"That was...so much better than I imagined it to be. And I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now, so in a minute I'm probably going to be in court, naked."

Casey smiled, facing her and brushing some hair from her face before stroking her cheek. Casey leaned over and kissed her again, feeling Alex's hands grip her back hard. She could feel both of their hearts racing, but wouldn't make another gesture until Alex did.

It seemed like hours before Alex's lips met hers once more, softly at first, murmuring Casey's name quietly, her grip relaxing a little when she seemed to realize Casey wasn't going to move away.

Casey moved closer, kissing her more deeply as her hands ran up and down her back, moaning Alex's name over and over into her lips. God, she felt so...real and inviting.

Finally, they had to stop to breathe.

Alex kept hold of Casey's hand, and gave her a smile as they parted. "I think that was worth the wait."

Casey smiled. "Will you stay? You don't have to..."

Alex lifted a hand to gently stroke Casey's cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want to. But I don't think..."

Casey leaned against her, sighing tiredly. "Why? Please? I'm not asking for sex, really. Just you."

Alex gave a quiet laugh, her body adjusting to rest against the back of the couch, pulling Casey against her. "Maybe just for a while."

Casey smiled and kissed her cheek, arms wound around her, head on her heart. "I really do think...I'm...in love...with you..." she said through a yawn as her eyes drifted closed and she snuggled into Alex.

* * *

Alex sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she saw sun streaking through the blinds. That dream last night was...something else. She wondered how it would really feel when they actually kissed. Suddenly, she heard someone sigh, someone very close to her. She went to sit up, but couldn't. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Casey curled up on her lap.

Alex smiled, realizing last night wasn't a dream. She caressed Casey's cheek as her green orbs opened. "Morning Casey," she said.

Casey smiled, hugging her tighter, her eyes wide. "Y-you really stayed?"

"Judging by the fact I can't seem to feel half my body, I'd say, yeah, I did." Alex smiled, dropping a kiss to Casey's nose.

Casey sat up straight. "Sorry about that. I'm just shocked. They usually don't, not the whole night."

"They're missing out. You look beautiful in the morning."

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure I do," she said sarcastically, "with my hair a rat's nest and dried drool on my chin. Do I really look good?" she asked, raking her fingers through her hair to try to tame it.

Alex stopped her and dropped a kiss to her knuckles. "Gorgeous. Your lips are still red...pouty, from last night. Kissable. And your hair looks all messy because my hand was running through it."

"Well, this is all great news, but," she yawned, "what time is it? Bet we're late. I was just so comfy. You make a great pillow."

"My numb left leg and arm beg to disagree. I'm sitting on you next time. And it's 6am. I need to get home to change."

Casey sighed, standing and helping Alex up, who still couldn't quite feel her limbs and fell into Casey, who balanced her as she sat her back on the couch. "Perhaps a cup of coffee to give your limbs time to rejuvenate?"

Alex pulled Casey back to her and gave her a long kiss before nodding. "Just wanted to make sure I didn't dream how good it was. Coffee would be great."

Casey smiled, pulling her into her arms. "It's like you said. When you feel something, you should go for it. So I did. Sex never was an aspect, just comfort. I needed you. Though that will come someday, I'm just not ready quite yet. Still up to waiting? Will my kisses suffice in the meantime?"

"Not, sure, might just have to check." At Casey's smile, Alex kissed her once more.

Casey kissed softly, wrapping her hands around her neck. Their foreheads touched as she pulled back. "So?"

"Coffee?" Alex asked with a smile, her hand caressing Casey's back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: steple, Wigler, Blitz1030, Mackster, Stussy, Tripperz, iTrick, Lexi, Surfrider, Tracer, Cavak, Nobot4life, Madds21 & Butterscotch

Wow, just O.O ... Really? 60 reviews? Guys, you're awesome! Please keep it up!

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Conflict of Heart

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Conflict of Heart**

Casey was putting her briefcase on her desk, a smile on her face, when there was a knock on her office door. Her smile widened, until she turned to see Mark standing there, looking annoyed.

"What's got you so uptight?" she asked.

"I hear you've, somehow, managed to get me off your case."

"Why is that a bad thing? You won't have to babysit me anymore."

Mark gave a shrug, then suddenly looked a little...sad? "I liked our chats after work. I didn't realize you hated me to so much. I was just doing my job."

She shrugged. "Well, you doing your job made me hate mine."

"I'm sorry, I...you could have told me, rather than going around telling everyone else."

"I didn't tell everyone! You always put me down, make me feel like I'm not good enough because you can do it better! Oh, and what did you want? For me to backtalk you and lose my license for good? I just...wasn't comfortable." She leaned against the edge of her desk. "Who said I told everyone?"

"Alex Cabot. Look, can I get you a coffee, by way of apology? I know you enjoy it, and you look lioke you didn't have time for one this morning."

She crossed her arms in thought. "Well...yeah, sure. Go ahead." She stood up. "On your way back, wait outside my office. I...need to discuss what went on with her concerning this."

He nodded, walking away.

* * *

Casey walked briskly to her office door and knocked. Alex looked up, smiling. "Come, sit."

Casey walked over to her desk, but didn't sit. "What did you say to him? He thinks I told everyone I was upset. I didn't! I told you and Liz. That's it."

Alex's eyebrows shot up, but a smile still played on her face. "Wow, you're even better looking when you're angry."

She smirked, but then it turned serious. "I'm not - angry... just curious. I didn't tell everyone, Alex." She sighed. "Just give me an answer."

"Liz asked me to tell him this morning that he need not supervise you anymore, that she'd worked out another way. That's all I said to him."

"Apparently, that means everyone knows. Alex, I don't want everyone hating me over this. Actually, I don't even know why I care. It's not like I was thrilled to have him look over my shoulder in the first place. God, I'm rambling! I really need to stop that!"

"I don't mind. And I don't think anyone else listens to what he has to say, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Maybe it's because he looked...sad when he talked to me."

Alex gave a small laugh. "You must be seeing things. Are you sick?" Alex stood, placing a hand on Casey's forehead.

She shook her head. "No, I just... You're warm. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know...you might need to go home. I might need to take you home if you're getting sick, wouldn't want it spreading around the office."

"I'm not sick," she said, resting her hand on hers. "I need to go back."

Alex gave a small pout then nodded. "Ok. Have a good day."

She smiled, swaying her hips as she walked out. "You too." She walked back to her office, seeing Mark standing outside with a hot coffee in his hand.

He handed it to her quickly. "I asked the guy who worked there what you liked. I hope its ok."

She took a sip. "Next time, ask for another scoop of cinnamon, but yeah, it's okay. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. I'll ah...see you later then."

She walked into her office, seeing an underage rape file on her desk. She sat behind her desk, opening it. "Hmm." She found the victim was a 14-year-old girl and worked the case until most everyone else had gone home.

Suddenly flowers appeared around the side of the door and were shaken to get her attention.

She looked up, surprised to see Mark. "Oh what a pleasant surprise. What's this?"

"Another apology." He put them on her desk.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said, bringing them under her nose, "they smell wonderful."

"I'm glad you like that. Ah...I was wondering, I'm assuming you haven't had dinner, so I thought, maybe, you'd like to go somewhere?'

She looked at her clock, seeing it was already 6 o'clock. "No, I've...got plans," she stammered in shock.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh..." she was at a standstill. She couldn't say yes. She couldn't say no. All because of Alex. God, how she'd give anything to have her walk in right now.

He took her silence as a yes and his face broke into a smile. "Great. I'll book somewhere and come by after we finish. See you then." With another wide smile, he left her office.

She sighed, resting her face in her hands. Ugh! In fairness, it meant nothing which meant she didn't have to tell Alex, but... if she didn't wouldn't she take it as hiding something?

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex had come back from court and sat down, planning to read over something for the next day, but had fallen asleep at her desk, head resting of folded arms.

Casey sighed, getting up and walking into Alex's office, smiling when she saw her asleep at her desk. Quietly, she walked in and sat in front of her. Carefully, she lifted her hand and kissed it, rubbing her cheek. "Alex! Alex!" she whispered.

Alex mumbled Casey's name, but didn't wake.

Casey rested her hand back on the desk, walked over behind it and kissed her cheek, moving her hair to whisper in her ear. "Alex."

Alex sighed, and a slow smile rose to her lips, but she still didn't wake.

Casey walked over and closed the door then walked back over, carefully maneuvered her hand under her chin, lifted it and turned it toward her, kissing her deeply, feeling Alex slowly wake and jump in reaction.

Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss, her hand moving up to tangle in Casey's hair.

Casey turned the chair, resting on her knees and wrapping her arms around her, trembling a bit and Alex felt it.

Alex tightened her arms. "What a way to wake up."

Casey smiled, leaning into her. "I figured. Um...I have something to tell you. It just happened and..." she looked everywhere but at Alex, her eyes darting nervously.

Alex loosened her grip to reach up a hand, turning her face so she looked at her, her hand gently holding it there. "As long as you didn't make out with Mark or something, I don't think anything could bother me."

She shook her head, looking at her. "No, but... h-he did just bring me flowers as an apology. Which was nice, but then...he asked me out for tonight. I said I had plans. But then he asked about tomorrow and I couldn't answer and he took that as a yes. It doesn't mean anything. I swear. But what was I supposed to say? I couldn't...I couldn't out us, not yet. I should cancel...now. I-it was stupid..."

"...You can go if you want..."

"...I don't want to. I couldn't say no because he'd ask why and then..." A tear trickled down her cheek. "It means more than I think, doesn't it? I want to be with you, not him. I'm sorry! That's why I'm telling you. Are you...angry or upset?"

Alex shook her head, wanted to explain all the times she'd had feelings for someone, when they'd said they'd felt the same, only for them to decide it was too hard or wrong or...just give no explanation, and next thing, she'd see them on the arm of a man like Mark. But she couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

"...You want me to leave you alone? Please say something!"

Alex rested her head on Casey's shoulder a moment, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, hoping she was strong enough to trust again, knowing if something went wrong, this time the fall would be a lot harder than usual. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and offered a smile. "No, stay."

"Alex, I-I need help. What do I say? What excuse do I give? I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him I'm in love with you."

"You don't need to. Just tell him...you're not interested? I'm sure there have been plenty of times people have asked you out when you weren't with someone else and you just didn't want to go out with them."

"But he thinks I am because I didn't say anything!"

"Just…apologize, tell him you were thinking about something else. Say you weren't paying proper attention, and you don't want to hurt him by leading him on. And stop stressing out, it's ok." Alex dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

She took a breath and nodded. "Okay. Do you think it's still a good idea for us to have dinner tonight?"

"I think you-" Alex jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door.

"Uh," Casey stood up and took a chair, beckoning for her to answer.

Alex fixed her hair with her hands before calling, "Come in."

Mark opened the door. "Ms, Cabot? Sorry to bother you, but there's a file I need from that folder and - oh Ms. Novak, reporting?"

She nodded.

"So where do you feel like eating tomorrow night? Italian, Mexican...there's a new German restaurant that just-" she held her hand up.

"Actually Mark, I-I had a lot going through my mind earlier and I'm really not interested." She gave an apologetic look. "Sorry."

He looked from her, to Alex, then back again. "Oh. Right. And you thought that was appropriate to bring up in front of our superior?"

She looked at Alex not saying anything at first, then she remembered. "After 5 is a completely different game, Mark. No, it probably wasn't, but Alex knows enough that after 5 discussions are off record." She looked at Alex, hoping she'd agree and help her fix her slip up.

Alex nodded her head. "You know Liz doesn't approve of office relationships Mark."

"W-Well, it wouldn't m-mean that. I-I was just being friendly to - you know - bury the hatchet," he stammered.

Casey smiled gently, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm really not interested. Alex, do you have that file for him?"

She handed him the file, the one she'd been sleeping on, and he snatched it from her hand, before looking at Casey once more. "...The offer will always be open."

She nodded in thanks as he left the room, waiting until he was far enough away that she couldn't hear his footsteps before collapsing onto Alex's desk. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again."

"Mmm." Alex packed up her files, pushing some into her briefcase.

She propped her chin up on her elbows. "Should I not've brought up the after 5 thing? I didn't know what else to say."

"It's fine. Look, I think I might have to skip dinner. I'm really tired, and I still have a lot of work to finish before tomorrow."

Casey nodded, looking a bit skeptical. "Okay. I could always go grab something or order in...but this isn't about that, is it Alex?"

"I'm going to take it home to work on. I hate working here late." Alex ignored the question, closing her bag.

Casey took her wrist. "Alex, I made a mistake, but I couldn't say what was really there. I'm sorry. Please, if you can't accept my apology, tell me what's on your mind. I'll stay here all night if that's what it takes."

Alex gave a smile and kissed her hand. "It's nothing. It's not you. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

She walked around to face her and sighed. "Okay. But Alex, what did you want me to do? Go out with him? Cheat on you? I-I couldn't do that. Alright, maybe telling you what happened wasn't the best choice, but...I just wanted to be honest. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just..past things. I'll see you tomorrow. And stop looking so worried, it doesn't suit you."

She walked up, wrapping her arms around her. "Yeah, past things that bother you, but if you ever do want to talk, please say you'll let me know?"

Alex nodded, avoiding Casey's kiss by bending to pick up her briefcase. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey shook her head. "Yeah."

Alex left the room, making her way quickly to the lift.

Casey considered following just as quickly, but thought it might be better for Alex to be alone for a bit. She walked back into her office and retrieved her jacket before taking the next lift and going home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Blitz1030, steple, Surfrider, Mackster, Tripperz, Stussy, iTrick, Nobot4life, Wigler, LOCISVU, Cavak, Tracer, Butterscotch, Lexie & Madds21

Wow, just O.O ... Really? 75 reviews? Guys, you're awesome! Please keep it up!

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	7. Life's Confessions

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: Life's Confessions**

_Later that night…_

Casey was playing with her food when her phone beeped and began flashing to show she had a message. Flipping it open, it showed Alex's name – "What are you up to?"

She sighed. – "Trying to get food into my system, but I'm really not too hungry. Guess I'm upset about earlier."

There seemed to be a long wait before the next message appeared. - "Look out your window."

Intrigued, she stood and looked down.

A few seconds later, the courier from her favorite take out place appeared, waving up at her window, holding up a bag and a piece of paper.

She grabbed her phone as she made her way downstairs. – "What did you do?"

She received no reply.

The guy at the door handed her the bag and gave a smile, waving away her tip. "The lady on the phone was really nice. It's my night off, but I went downtown to get this for you, so I hope you're not expecting it to be from Luigi's. Enjoy. Oh, and there's this." He held out the letter he'd waved earlier before smiling at her.

She nodded. "Thank you."

And he took off.

Smiling, she made her way back upstairs and to the couch before reading the letter.

_"I hope you like cake. I always get cake from this place after a hard day at work. I've just realized I don't really know what you do after a tough day, so I guess it's something we should talk about. Now, I figure I owe you an explanation for today. I don't tend to do much outside of work, as you know, so in the past I've only really dated people from work, people like you who have never thought they'd be into women, or people who thought they could be with me to advance their career...but everyone, always, realized that it would be too difficult. You can't talk about it, you can't show anyone, you can't chat to people about the amazingly romantic weekend you had as they tell you about theirs. It's tough. And I just panicked that that would happen between us. You can say all you like that it won't, everyone has before, but it always has. With you, I feel so much, I don't know if I could handle that. For a while, I was scared, I thought, it's better to back off. But I can't. I want to be with you. And I think even if it doesn't work out, the time we have together will be so worth it."_

Smiling, she picked up her phone and held down a number. It rang 5 times before she answered. "Don't talk, okay? Just, just listen for a bit. I don't want anyone else. I realize you're scared. I mean, I am too, but Alex, new things are like that, but they are worth it. I want to be with you, no matter what. I'd give anything to see you right now. I'd hold you close, breathe in your perfume and give you a long, lingering kiss to tell you I'll always want you. I don't care who else likes me. It's you I care about." She took a breath. "Okay, I'm done. Thanks, by the way."

Alex shut her eyes as she listened, a tear falling as she recognized the words, as they matched almost exactly what someone else had once said to her. "I hope you like strawberries."

She smiled. "Strawberries?"

"The cake." Alex wiped the tear away.

"Oh," she said opening it to reveal a cheesecake topped with strawberries dipped in chocolate. "You don't expect me to eat it all myself, do you?" she answered. "Alex? Alex, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I should...just get back to work. I really hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You? No, I just thought...never mind. Hey, Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't cry gorgeous. It'll ruin your make-up," she said with a smile. "I...could bring you a piece if you want a little later? Or...now."

Alex smiled through her tears and gave up trying to blot them. "That would be nice."

"When?"

"Now?" Alex asked softly.

"On my way. See you soon, okay?"

Alex nodded, then said quietly, "Ok."

Casey grabbed the box after throwing on her jacket and headed down the stairs. "You don't need to worry about me. The others...they weren't half as crazy as I am over you." And she hung up, stuffing it into her pocket as she made her way out and over to the building.

* * *

Alex looked at the work spread out in front of her before rising to her feet and moving to the bathroom to wash her face.

Casey sighed, making her way into Alex's apartment building. She walked over and stepped into the lift. Three minutes later, she was outside her door knocking.

A moment later, Alex pulled open the door. Dressed in pajama pants and a singlet top, with her hair tied back and no makeup on, it was the least dressed up Casey had ever seen her.

Casey smiled, blushing a bit. "Evening."

Alex stepped aside to let her in. "Hi."

Casey set cake on the coffee table then she turned around and walked over as Alex closed and locked the door. "Nice place," she commented as she leaned over to kiss her cheek. "And you look absolutely stunning, by the way. Though I doubt anyone but me would recognize you if you went into work li—"

Alex wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You smell good. Did you just shower?"

She stayed silent, just thankful to have Casey in her arms.

Casey hugged her tight. "I won't ever leave you unless you tell me to, okay? Alex? On the way over, I thought a lot about what you wrote and um..."

Alex finally moved away a little and brushed the fresh tears from her face, drawing in a breath before setting her face to her no-nonsense court face, then looked at Casey.

Casey brushed another tear away. "That's not what I'm going to say. None of it," she said, hugging her tightly before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I was going to say I'm crazy about you and...uh. I-I..." she cleared her throat then leaned into her shoulder. "Alex, I love you," she whispered, so softly it sounded like only a breath of air.

Alex shut her eyes tightly. "You don't...have to say it to make me feel better."

She pulled away, hurt a bit. "But I'm not." She ran a hand along her face. "Lex, look at me. I know you believe me. I can feel you shaking. Oh Lex!" She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I love you. I do. I don't care how soon it is. There's nothing that's going to stop me from loving you," she said, kissing her cheek. "Just let me prove it. I didn't know I could love anyone like I love you."

"I think...offering to share some of that cake is pretty loving. It is really good." Alex offered a shaking smile.

"Well, you are the one who got it for me," she said, kissing the corner of her mouth, "I figured it was fair."

Alex swallowed and then attempted to tell Casey how she felt. "Casey, I...I-"

Casey looked up. "What is it? Take your time. I have all night," she said, rubbing her back.

Alex shut her eyes, hoping it might be easier without those green orbs watching her. "I...I'm terrified of...feeling this way when I think about it. But I love you too."

"Think about what? Are you scared? Alex, talk to me. Come on," she said, leading her to the couch.

"How about we just eat some cake and stop talking? We have...forever to talk."

She nodded. "All right. We'll need plate and silverware, unless...Nah, that's too soon. I-I can't suggest that. Since this is your place, would you care to grab those things?"

Alex got the plates and forks then sat down on an armchair as Casey sat on the couch. Handing her a plate, she served the cake.

Casey smiled, taking a bite. "Mmmm, God this is good! Maybe I should've had it all to myself."

Alex stretched out a long leg and moved the rest of the cake towards herself as she attempted to distract Casey by pointing out a painting on the wall.

"You have the longest legs I think I've ever seen," she said, pulling the box back toward her as she pulled another piece onto her plate.

Alex reached out and pulled the box away once more. "I don't think you should have anymore. It's very filling. I think I should do you a favor and finish it."

She smiled. "In that case, you shouldn't either."

"It doesn't last well though, so it's best to finish it." Alex pulled a large piece from the box and took a huge bite from it.

Casey started laughing.

Alex looked at her, after swallowing a big bite. "What?"

She steadied her voice. "Y-you've got a bit on your nose!" she answered unable to contain it any longer.

She wiped some of it off, liking her finger. "Did I get it?"

She grinned. "Kinda," she set hers on the coffee table and walked over, wiping the rest off and licking her finger. "There. Now it's gone."

Alex reached out and wiped some on Casey's nose. "Oops."

She dropped to her knees. "What's 'oops'?" she asked playfully.

Alex lent forward and licked the cream from Casey's nose.

Casey smiled, moaning and leaning toward her. She swiped her finger across the cheesecake and wiped it on her cheek, kissing and licking it off. "Mmm, tastes even better on you."

"I bet it doesn't." Alex wiped some across Casey's lips, biting her own as she did so, before leaning forwards to kiss it off.

Casey lent backwards, taking the desert from her and setting it on the floor before climbing up to sit in her lap and kissing her. "Yes, it does," she whispered, kissing her softly, enjoying the feel of Alex's tongue brushing across her lips making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her, kissing her more deeply, but feeling Alex was slightly hesitant, she backed away, stroking her cheek where she'd just kissed. "What else is on your mind?"

Alex studied Casey's face a moment before turning her head to kiss her hand. "Remember what you called me the other day?"

She thought a moment. "Lex?"

Alex hungrily captured her lips again.

Casey brought her closer, loving the feel of her skin on hers. She pulled back. "Wait." She unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the floor, revealing only a red tank top. She smiled, seeing Alex's jaw drop. "What?"

Without replying, she lowered her head to drop kisses to every piece of exposed skin.

Casey moaned, laying her head on her shoulder. "Lex," she gasped at every spot she kissed. "...F-feels so good..."

Alex lifted her head to capture her lips for a moment before sitting back, her hand caressing Casey's back.

Casey sighed, eyes rolling closed. "You-you're something else...Lex. Very soft, caring," she rubbed her cheek, "loveable, smart and oh so sexy. I-I just don't think I'll ever have my fill of you," she said, leaning forward to kiss her hard on the lips, hands rubbing her bare shoulders from the back.

Alex moved her head back slightly. "You said you wanted to wait, so we should, ah…probably...stop."

She nodded, sighing. "Yeah, probably. But can we just sit here? I just...I need to be here. With you."

Alex nodded, resting her head on Casey's shoulder and holding her close.

"Hey, Alex? What's the longest relationship you've ever had? I'm curious."

Alex was silent for a while, then offered, "Five years."

"Five huh? What happened? I mean, obviously something thing for them to lose such a beautiful woman." She felt her tense up, then offered, "Because I never want to lose you."

"He died."

She lifted her head and kissed her sweetly before resuming her spot. "I'm sorry to hear that. He must've been quite a man if he got your attention." She was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Engaged?"

"I was cheating on him with his sister. He found out, he drove off, crashed, died. I'd rather not talk about it further."

Casey hugged her tighter, kissing her neck gently. "Okay. So do you want to hear a little about me?"

"I would love to." Alex nuzzled her neck.

She cleared her throat. "My longest relationship was in law school. He had...problems. Severe medical problems. I came home late, he accused me of cheating and we-we came to blows..."

Alex slid a hand under her top, stroking her back with her fingers gently. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I went to class the next day with a black eye and a busted lip..." She was quiet for a bit before continuing. "In a way, I've always blamed myself for his death, although, I know it's not my fault..."

"I think it shows what a nice person you are. If you didn't care and felt no guilt, you wouldn't be half as nice as you are."

She sighed. "Yeah, but after the incident - which his stopping the taking of his medication caused - I, cruelly, taped the engagement ring to the inside of a restraining order. A few months later, there was a body by the side of the road with my card in his pocket..."

"If we had a case where this happened, what would you say to the guy's ex-girlfriend?"

"Why does it matter, Alex?"

"What would you say? Humor me."

"About what?"

"If we had a case like this…would you tell the girl it was all her fault, or tell her she should feel guilty?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, but..."

"Then, feeling guilty makes you human, and a nice person, but its unnecessary, and you shouldn't keep blaming yourself."

"Even if I was the only person who accepted him? Alex, even his own family disowned him! He trusted me and, in the end..."

"In the end, you did what you had to do. You can't live your life for other people."

"Even you?" she asked.

"Even me."

"What if I can't help it? What if you give me a reason to get up in the morning, or when I just can't keep going? I think of you and you just make everything better."

Alex gazed at her for a moment before moving forward to rub her nose against Casey's before kissing her gently.

Casey leaned into her. "Do you miss him? At all?"

"Sometimes."

"It's just how life works I guess. You remember some people better than others for a reason."

"I hope I never need to just remember you."

Casey smiled. "As long as I live and breathe freely you won't. I promise." She yawned, stretched, then readjusted herself. "You're so warm and I hate to move. I want to go slow, but," she ran her hand from Alex's shoulder all the way down her fingertips and back up, "right now, I just want to cuddle up next to you in bed and dream of us and all we have."

Alex kissed the top of her ear and they sat in silence for a short while before she moved a little. "Come on. And don't laugh at my bed covers."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? I hope this has answered some questions. A lot of you asked why Alex Hadn't stood up to Mark. I kind of thought it would be obvious... Their careers.

But seriously guys, 90 reviews? We feel so lucky to have this story get such superb feedback! You're all so great and generous! I wish I could thank every one of you personally!

This story is far from over, so please keep it up!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Wigler, iTrick, Stussy, Tripperz, Butterscotch, Nobot4life, Surfrider, Mackster, Cavak, steple, LOCISVU, Lexie, Blitz1030, Tracer & Madds21

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	8. Her Girl

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: Her Girl**

Casey stretched from head to toe, feeling a pair of arms securely wrapped around her. Inhaling, she found the scent to be that of the one woman she put above all others. She rolled over to face her, only to see she was still sleeping peacefully. She ran a hand across her face, sweeping some of her golden locks behind her ear, as she wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Alex gave a small content sigh, a smile playing on her lips.

Casey lent in and kissed gently on her lips. "Good morning to the most beautiful woman in the room," she whispered, tracing patterns in her bare shoulder.

"Mmm. Do you always say good morning to yourself?" Alex opened her eyes and squinted at the light.

She blushed, pulling her closer. "Actually I was talking about you," she said with a grin. Then she sighed. "Why, oh, why must I work today? I'd much rather spend the day in the company of a gorgeous blonde with luscious lips and skin like silk."

Alex smiled and kissed her before glancing towards the clock. "You should probably get going soon. You wouldn't want to be late and get yelled at by 'said' gorgeous blonde."

She thought a second, sitting up and moving out of her comfortable embrace to get dressed. "You're probably right, but she's also kinda hot when she's angry. Granted, it's usually not at me, but..."

"Really?" Alex moved forward, her hands brushing Casey's skin as she dropped kisses to the back of her neck.

"M...hmmm," she smiled, giggling a bit. "A-Alex, I really need to go! Though the walk of shame isn't one I look forward to. Even though nothing happened..."

"One neighbor is 80 and half blind the other one will have left by now. And as for your neighbors, I'm sure they're used to you coming in late from work."

She took hold of Alex's hands, moaning lightly, pinning them to her stomach. "L-like you said though, I don't want to get yelled at." She locked her hands over Alex's. "God, you're an attentive lover. I can alrea—Oh, please do that again," she asked, feeling her knees go weak.

Alex dropped gentle kisses to the dip in her collarbone, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you want coffee before you go?"

"Yes please," she said, clearly not meaning it to come forth as a whimper.

Alex gave a quiet chuckle before standing, pulling one of the blankets around her body before padding from the room.

Quietly, she followed her, sitting on the couch and running her finger over the cheesecake from last night. She licked it clean. "Not as fresh, still not too bad."

A few moments later, Alex put coffee in her hands and sat next to her, wrapping her arms and the blanket around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. "That cheesecake was really good on its own, but I preferred licking and kissing it off you more. It tasted so much better that way," she said with a smile.

Alex gave a groan and buried her face. "Don't. I have to get through a whole day without touching you. I don't want to think about that."

She shrugged. "As you wish, my beautiful Aphrodite. I love using that reference for you."

Alex wrinkled her nose. "I think it suits you better. Will you wear your new skirt to work today?"

She raised a brow. "I thought you didn't want to be tempted?"

Alex smiled, her hand slowly moving down Casey's back, caressing it. "It's going to happen with whatever you wear, so can't it be something I like?"

"I will if you wear the red one I love so much. And a skin-tight shirt under a jacket."

"With or without a bra?" Alex lifted her head.

She pursed her lips a second. "Ooo, letting me choose? Hmm, well, I do have that recurring dream of running my hands over your shirt when you aren't wearing one... So without. What about me?"

Alex closed her eyes, imagining, then swore and scrambled to her feet when her alarm went off.

She chuckled softly, taking a long drink of her coffee. Then she set it on the table in front of her before she stepped into her shoes and pulled her jacket on. She walked to the bedroom, knocking on the wooden frame.

Alex was on the phone, her back to the door, struggling to pull a shirt on as she argued heatedly with the person on the other end.

Casey smiled, debating whether to go over and help, but deciding it would be best if she didn't because it would cause her to never want to leave.

Alex turned around, shirt open and annoyed look on her face, but her expression changed to one of amusement when she saw Casey's expression.

"I-I-I uh...I'm...s-so I'm gonna go and uh..." as much as she tried, that beautiful image just wouldn't leave her mind."I-I was just coming in to say..."

Alex nodded, covering the mouth piece of the phone. "I'll see you at work."

Casey nodded, grinning widely as she left.

* * *

Alex walked into her office, laying her briefcase on her desk and opening it to retrieve the file she'd worked on the night before. She hadn't been able to finish it after a while and had sent the explanation and cheesecake to Casey knowing she had to explain herself in order to feel physically better.

She wasn't exactly jealous. She understood why Casey hadn't been able to, outright, turn him down. It just hurt her pride a bit that he could try to show affection to her and she couldn't. Not without raising major questions. But she knew Casey loved her, no matter how scared they both had been in the beginning and still were.

If she could openly send her flowers without it being questioned or, in some cases, teased, she'd do it. She did love Casey. The words just didn't come easily...not yet.

There was a knock on her door frame, but her smile faded when she saw Mark, hair slicked back as usual, instead of Casey's bright smile. "Penny for your thoughts, Cabot?"

She sighed. "Nothing of interest. Just putting together an argument." She beckoned him in. "What is it?"

"I've ah...come to talk to you about Casey."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "What about her?"

"I just...she came in here to talk to you after I...I was wondering, did she tell you why she turned me down? She said yes straight away, she seemed eager, then she comes in here and says no."

"From what I was told, you just assumed she said yes."

"No, she said yes. She smiled and said yes."

She shrugged. "She values her career. The fact that she's back here now means a lot to her. As I said, Liz doesn't approve of office romances. I would assume she considered the risk too great."

"But you think she might like me?"

Alex closed her eyes and took a breath, wanting so badly to say no. "I...don't know. Ask her. I've...got to finish this before court which is in an hour, so if you don't mind...?"

He gave a nod and seemed pleased. "Thanks Alex." He left the room with a smile.

Alex sighed, knowing that wouldn't get him off of her back - their backs - but she couldn't risk going to see her now. She pulled out her phone and sent a text. – "Mark was just in asking why you turned him down. I said it was because of the 'office romance' thing, that you value your career and didn't want it at risk. Then he asked me if I thought you liked him. I said I didn't know and to ask you. So BEWARE!"

Casey read the text and groaned, rubbing her face for a moment before texting a reply. – "If he comes by my office I'm going to tell him what I was doing last night with cheesecake."

Alex smiled. – "And what would that be?"

"Well, I ate it of course, why, what were you thinking of?"

"Never mind. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Good luck today. LY!"

"LY? Lick you? Ok. Please."

Alex chuckled quietly. – "Well, to be fair, it could be, but it's 'Love You' short-hand, but yeah, I'd love to do that. Of course you, ah, might need to be covered in something."

"Au natural not tasty enough for you?" Casey bit her lip, waiting for a reply with a smile on her face, then fumbled and dropped her phone when Mark walked in.

"Hi Casey, how are you?"

She smiled a small grin, bending down to pick up the phone. "I'm fine," she replied, sitting back down, "you?"

"I've got this for you." He put a coffee down on her desk.

She smiled, taking a sip before setting it on her desk. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"I remembered about the cinnamon this time. I've got to go, just thought I'd drop it in." He gave her a smile and a small wave before dipping out of the room.

"That was...odd," she said aloud. She grabbed her phone as she felt a vibration under her hand.

Alex had had so many things running through her head as she went to reply, deleting several messages before finally settling on one. – "My office, now."

Casey smiled, grabbing her coffee. – "Under five." She walked briskly to the office and stood in the doorway. "You said you needed something?"

"Not needed as such, more _wanted_."

She bit her lip, walking in and sitting down. "Okay, so what do you _want_?"

Alex stood and closed the door, then walked slowly up behind Casey, who could hardly breathe, but didn't dare turn around. After a few seconds of silence, Alex bent down and captured Casey's neck between her lips, sucking and biting it gently. "Mmm, definitely tastier natural."

Casey gripped the armrests of the chair, swallowing a long moan, but couldn't keep a whimper of desire from passing her lips. Her hands ran into Alex's hair. "A-Alex! Wh-what a—God, don't stop!" she moaned, barely able to be heard.

Alex continued, her head moving lower and her hair tickling Casey's chest, but just as Casey thought she'd be able to handle no more, the warmth was gone and Alex was standing in front of her with a grin.

Her eyes widened. "What was that for?"

"Nothing."

She pouted a bit. "Now I'm glad my hair's still long. I can hide it. But uh...any chance that could continue later on?"

"I'm busy later."

She crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. "With?"

"A beautiful woman and a bottle of wine."

She nodded. "Lucky woman. Do I know her?"

"Probably. She's your boss."

She pouted again. "Really? Awww! I guess I'll just go home after work and sleep in a cold, lonely bed."

"Or, you could go home, pack some clothes, and go to my house, then wait for me to get home."

She raised a brow. "Really? Well, aren't we taking initiative?" Casey leaned toward her. "But I have to tell you, even though she is our boss, it does make me a bit uneasy. Are you sure you want me there when you get home?"

"Positive." Alex reached out a hand, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Casey looked down. "Is it...normal for me to be possessive of you, even around her? I could tell you were uncomfortable last time, but I'm probably just being..."

Alex bent forward and dropped a kiss to her forehead, then her lips when she raised her head. "I think it's normal, and what's more, I love it. I won't be out long, but I would love to curl up with you afterwards, and tomorrow is Saturday, so we could have a sleepover..."

"Sleepover? Like a couple of schoolgirls...? Well, ours would be more mature, but still..."

"Like...partners who don't happen to have sex. Yet."

"Can...it include us with not much on?" she asked with a deep blush. "I want to go farther, to feel your skin under my hands. I'm just...afraid of going too fast, something going wrong and..."

Alex bent forward once more to kiss one of Casey's reddened cheeks before holding out the keys she'd been holding in her hand. "It can include whatever you want. Here are my spare keys. I need to get to court."

Casey smiled, trying to make the red in her cheeks go away as she backed herself to the door. "Promise you won't be home super late? I could actually nap while you're gone, I guess." She laughed. "You'll come home and find me sprawled out on your couch."

"A dream come true." Alex smiled, pushing her gently from the door.

* * *

Casey walked into Alex's apartment and closed the door before throwing her duffel bag next to the couch. She laid down. Today, not only had the case exhausted her, but Mark as well. Any break she'd had he'd somehow found her, asking her what she thought of him. And apparently, a nice lawyer wasn't on his list of acceptable answers. She sighed stretching out on the couch, figuring a small nap would pass the time until Alex came home.

She was woken with a jolt about three hours later when she heard a bang outside the door. She sat up, listening, and a few moments later, heard the noise again, followed by a string of well pronounced swear words and the jingle of keys.

Casey got up and opened the door seeing Alex walk in slightly uneven as she closed the door.

Alex smiled at her, dropping her bag, then swearing once more as it hit her foot.

Casey laughed a bit, figuring the wine must've gotten to her. She took her hand and led her to the couch. "How was your meeting?"

"Meeting? What me...oh. I...Good? I think. Have you been here long? You smell amazing." Alex lent forward to kiss her.

Casey smiled, kissing back gently. "I've been sleeping for three hours."

"Aren't you hot? No? I can put the heater on?" Alex attempted to unzip Casey's top.

Casey grabbed her hands and kissed them. "No," she cleared her throat, "I'm fine." Something about this situation would turn upside down. She just knew it.

Alex sat back with a sigh, stretching out her legs and bending to take off her high heels.

"So...what did you two talk about?" she asked, praying their relationship didn't come up.

Alex flopped back, resting her head on Casey's lap and smiling up at her, running a finger over her jaw. "You."

"Wh-what about me?"

"How amazing you are. Your lips. Your...oh, no wait. What was the question? That was what I was thinking about. No idea what the conversation was about."

She sighed in relief. "So how much did you have to drink? You look a little tipsy."

"I thought if I finished the bottle, Liz would be too cheap to buy another and want to leave. I was right. Except...wait, I'm not drunk. Look!" Alex stood up, attempting to walk in a straight line with one foot in front of the other, but faltered several times, somehow, still managing to stay on her feet.

"I didn't say drunk! Now come back to me before you fall and hurt yourself, will you? I don't want my girl black and blue."

"Oh, I like being your girl." Alex sat back down and curled up against Casey's side.

Casey blushed. "Oh, I didn't know if you heard that," she said, wrapping her arms around her. "Do you want to go to sleep, my girl? You look exhausted," she said, running her fingers through Alex's long hair.

"I want to stay here, and talk to you, forever."

"Sweetie, you're too exhausted. You can barely stay awake," she said, caressing her cheek. "We can talk tomorrow and have fun then, okay?"

"Mmm, fun sounds good."

Casey stood up, pulling Alex with her. "Come on. let's get to bed."

Alex gave a wide yawn, then nodded, following Casey slowly.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Seriously guys, 109 reviews for under 10 chapters? I love all of you soooooooo much!

_Note from **E. Scribbles**: Thanks so much for ALL the reviews guys, it makes the writing even more fun!_

This story is far from over, so please keep it up!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Trek, LOCISVU, Eljh55, Tripperz, steple, Wigler, Surfrider, Mackster, iTrick, Tracer, Butterscotch, Nobot4life, Stussy, Blitz1030, Madds21, Lexie & Cavak

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	9. Poison

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Poison**

Casey was woken early the next morning by the sudden realization she was cold. Her eyes slowly opening, she realized the bed sheets were only half covering her, the rest lying on the floor, as Alex lay on her side, scrapping through her bedside draw looking for aspirin.

Casey rolled over. "Can't you stay and keep me warm?" she asked, her hand caressing her back just under her shirt. "Don't tell me you have to go? It's Saturday!"

"I don't think I'm going anywhere ever again, my head is going to explode."

Casey sat up, wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting one against her forehead. "Awww! My poor girl. My hands are usually a little chilly. Is this helping?" she asked, resting her head on her shoulder and holding her close.

Alex rested back against her with a relieved sigh, then gave a groan and turned around, burying her head under a pillow when her alarm went off.

Casey reached across from her, hitting the top to silence it before snuggling back up to her. "It's okay. I turned it off you," she said, moving her long locks to kiss her neck. "Come back to me, my girl."

Alex lifted the pillow a little, resting her head on Casey's shoulder. "I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?"

Casey kissed her nose and wrapped her arms around her. "Not that I'm aware of. Well, okay...one thing I-I guess. You were a little tipsy when you got home and...tried to unzip my top..."

Alex groaned and nestled her head into Casey's neck. "I hope I didn't see anything, I'd prefer to be sober for that."

She shook her head. "N-no I stopped you. It just surprised me...a lot and..."

"Sorry." Alex kissed her cheek, taking Casey's cool hand to lay on her forehead once more.

"I know, but Alex, promise me you won't get falling-down drunk, at least not without me?" She bit her lip. Why did last night's actions make her so uncomfortable? They shouldn't. She knew Alex...she wasn't like that. "It shouldn't bother me. You were a bit tipsy. I stopped you, but..."

"But?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I shouldn't have brought it up. What should we do today?"

"Tell me." Alex dropped a kiss to her cheek, then to the corner of her mouth.

Casey sat up, turning away. "I'm going to go make some coffee. Do you want some?" she asked, wrapping the discarded sheet around her with her back to Alex.

Alex stayed where she was, reaching out a hand to touch Casey's back. "I love you."

Casey nodded, turning toward her tears coursing, taking her hand. "I know. I love you too," she said, kissing her hand. She should've walked away, but she didn't want to. She wanted to tell her, but it seemed like a severe insult to even assume it.

"Tell me, Case. It's ok."

She shook her head. "No its not. Because I'd be assuming the worst, that you're like the scumbags we—and I can't do that. You-you're so gentle, sweet and kind and-and I just can't..."

Alex's hand hesitated, but then continued it's gentle rub on her back. "I would never force myself on you, even when I'm drunk. Had I drunk anymore, I would have just fallen asleep or started crying and telling you how much I love you. The other reason I was even thinking about it was because I'd sat there for 3 hours thinking about what we'd done in the office yesterday."

Casey smiled, wiping her eyes and moving into her lap. "I know, but...I'd just never seen you like that and it scared me. I know, sober, you'd talk me up o-or kiss me like you did in your office yesterday. It was wrong to assume it...I've just had a few bad experiences. Men and them being stronger. I was able to get away, but sometimes, only just. That's why those past relationships were so brief. The next day they'd call and ask what happened, when I'd explain it, they'd deny it or say 'it was all in good fun'. Needless to say, I changed my number quite a few times," she said, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex wrapped her arms around Casey, dropping a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry. How about I don't drink for a while, hmm? Unless we're together."

She held her tighter. "Sounds good," she said into her shoulder.

"Now, could you please make me a coffee and look to see if there are any aspirin in the bathroom? Pretty please?"

Casey smiled, tying the sheet tighter around herself before she stood. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing two aspirin from the bottle in the cabinet and a glass of water and taking it to her. "Here you go," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex swallowed them, taking a sip of water before dropping a gentle kiss to Casey's cheek once more.

"Care to come out to the living room with me? I'll make you some coffee," she said taking her hand as she stood up again.

Alex stood up with her and followed her out.

Once in the living room, Casey let go of her hand and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee before walking back out to sit beside her on the couch. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Spend the day apologizing?" Alex tucked some hair behind Casey's ear and stroked her face gently.

"I-I could go for that. What would that entail?" she asked, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hmm, breakfast at an amazing cafe. A walk in the park, holding hands, a visit to the aquarium..."

Casey smiled, lifting her head and kissing her softly, but she really didn't want to quit. She pulled back when she needed air. "God, I'd love to spend an entire night doing that, your arms wrapped around me, but I really like your idea. You can tell me all about the sea horses," she said hugging her tightly.

* * *

Two hours later, they were sat in a cafe, and Alex was on her third coffee of the day, and was looking at Casey's cooked breakfast with a crinkled nose before taking a bite of her dry toast.

"What?" Casey asked, stabbing her pancakes with her fork before cutting them. "I could've ordered something else."

"Just feeling a bit...queasy. Remind me not to kiss you for a few hours."

Casey put her fork down, resting her hand on Alex's knee under the table, looking at her with genuine concern as her brows became knit together. "Is it from the food or aren't you feeling well?"

Alex scrunched her face once more as the waiter passed the table with a fried breakfast. "Hangover."

"Figures. Look, we can leave if you don't feel up to this, Alex. I don't mind."

Alex shook her head, squeezing Casey's hand under the table. "Once we're out in the fresh air and everyone is looking admiringly at the woman I'm with, I'm sure I'll feel fine again."

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I finish eating?" she asked with a raised brow.

Alex nodded, then paled and as another waiter came past with a plate of leftovers. A moment later she was dashing past everyone to get to the bathroom before she was sick.

Casey dropped her fork and followed her, not caring that people were staring with grossed out looks or whispering.

Alex only just made it to the sink before she was sick, her face matching the color of the white tiled room.

Casey pulled her away and to a stall, pulling her hair back and tying it before cleaning up the sink, barely managing not being sick herself. Then she sat beside Alex, rubbing her back and noticing she was shaking. "It's going to be okay, Lex," she whispered into her ear, "I promise."

"I haven't b-been sick in years. I only had a couple of glasses."

"Shhh, don't talk. You were probably just weren't feeling good from what I said and that, combined with an empty stomach, isn't a good combination," she replied. "You told me you drank as much as you had to in order for her not to buy another. Maybe you had more than you thought."

Alex shook her head then took a deep breath, resting against her. "I had...oysters and something else too."

Casey wrapped an arm around her. "Well, whatever you had caught up with you," she said, holding her hand. "How do you feel now?"

"A bit better. Sorry."

Casey shook her head, kissing her cheek. "It's not your fault. Do you think you can walk yet? To get to a cab so we can go home?"

"What about the aquarium? I should be ok now." Alex stood, but then gave a groan and leant on the wall as the color drained from her face once more.

Casey grabbed her and leaned over the toilet as she retched again. "You're not well enough, sweetie. We can go another day. You need to get into bed. I'll take care of you," she said while rubbing her back.

"I can just get a cab home. You can go and do...whatever it is you do on a Saturday, which I still haven't asked you about."

Casey shook her head, rubbing her cheek. "No, sweetie, you really don't look good. Let me take care of you. I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Alex nodded her head, suddenly too tired to talk, and rested it on Casey's shoulder for a few moments until she shrugged it gently and led her out to get a cab.

Casey calmly asked for the manager and told him about the incident in the bathroom which he was very understanding about.

She paid the bill and walked out with Alex leaning on her shoulder. They hailed a cab and were at Alex's apartment within twenty minutes. Casey opened the door and led Alex to the bathroom, sitting her next to the toilet before going back to close and lock the door. Quickly, she searched the kitchen cupboard, finding the Ginger Ale, grabbing a cup and going back to Alex.

Alex was in the process of telling her ringing phone to shut up, struggling to get it out of her jacket pocket with sweaty hands that didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Casey set the objects on the floor, grabbing Alex's phone, seeing it was Liz and shutting it off. "It's okay. You just worry about feeling better." Casey grabbed the objects, pouring Alex a cup and handing it to her before grabbing her own cell phone and calling Liz back. "Drink," she told Alex.

Alex took a sip closing her eyes.

After one ring, Liz answered, her bark weaker than usual. "Novak? What do you want?"

She sighed. "Out of curiosity, why did you call Alex a moment ago? We were going to go over a case, but when I got here, she was extremely ill. She told me you two went out for a bit last night."

Liz groaned. "Oh god, I was hoping it hadn't happened to her as well. I've got food poisoning, as does the other person we were out with."

Casey's eyes shot to Alex, who was holding the lid and vomiting hard. "Well, that explains it. If I'm not in on Monday... Liz, she's so sick. She can barely move. I'd just...feel better if she wasn't alone. I'll try and be in if possible. Although, according to my arrangements that doesn't sound good, I know."

"It's fine, I'll...sort something out. Call me Monday." Liz hung up the phone.

Casey closed her phone, setting it on the counter. She moved back to sit beside Alex rubbing her back. "Honey, you've got food poisoning. You need to take it easy. Liz said she and the other person you were out with got it too," she stroked her cheek. "I just arranged to stay home on Monday if you're still this sick. You're going to be okay."

Alex just groaned, rested her forehead on the cool glass Casey had given her.

Casey slowly peeled Alex's coat from her, hoping being cooler might help. Then she dug in the bathroom closet, wet a cold rag, rung it out and handed it to her. "Sit back. I'll pull your shoes off."

"No I'm fine. I can do it. I'm ok. You don't need to help."

Casey held her hands. "Sweetie, let me. I know you're strong, brave, independent and sexy, but, right now, you're whiter than a sheet. You need to take it easy so you don't get sicker. I want to help you."

Alex sighed, then after a moment, gave a nod. "Ok. Thank you."

Casey smiled, straightening Alex's legs and pulling her shoes off, then her socks. She sat beside her, resting her chin on her back. "Do you need more Ginger Ale?"

Alex shook her head. "Just want to go to bed."

Casey helped her up, draping her arm over her shoulder as they walked into her bedroom. She sat her on the bed and Alex laid back. Casey pulled the comforter over her, sitting on the edge.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and glancing at Casey, managing a small smile. "You must really like me."

She smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Why do you say that?"

"I can't say I've ever hung around when someone was being sick, no matter how much I liked them."

Casey chuckled quietly. "Well, until I saw you again I didn't know I would either," she said, lying beside her after placing a trash can by Alex's head, "but, hey, you do crazy things for love, right?"

Alex smiled again, letting her hand slide into Casey's, and a few moments later, she was fast asleep.

Casey just sighed, rubbing Alex's hand as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

_Casey walked into her office after a particularly tough case. Alex was never around anymore, too preoccupied with her cases. She sighed, never thinking that would happen. Suddenly she heard someone walk in and looked up._

_Mark walked in with a smile. "Hello, little lady. I've got your daily coffee." He put it down on her desk._

_She sighed, defeated. "Thanks. Hey, have you got time to talk?"_

_"For you? Always." He sat opposite her._

_"It's just...the person I was seeing has suddenly...lost interest." The next sentence brought acid into her mouth. "Is that offer still good?"_

_"Dinner? Sure!"_

_A few months had gone by and Alex hadn't heard anything from Casey, mainly because she'd been so busy with cases. Sighing, she walked to Casey's office, preparing to apologize, but what she heard and saw was anything but pleasant._

_She stopped in the doorway. **Was Casey...with...Mark? No. No. She wouldn't. She said she loved me.** Alex took a step back, knocking into someone, making Casey look up._

_Mark walked closer to Casey, grabbing her 'round the waist and kissing her neck to make her giggle as he picked her up and set her on her desk. "M-Mark! W-we can't, not here! St—" she moaned, feeling him sucking on her neck. "D-don't stop!" she clawed at his back. "So much…"_

_Alex tried to walk away, but she couldn't move, her feet were just stuck to the spot, and she felt tears pricking her eyes. "Casey? Casey?"_

* * *

Suddenly she was soaked in sweat, and aware that she was no longer stuck, but falling.

"Alex?"

Her eyes flew open and she saw Casey looking down at her with concern.

"Alex, honey, what's the matter?" she said, rolling toward her and wiping her tears. "Do you feel sick again?"

"No. I feel fine. I'm ok now. I'm sorry about before. We can go out now. Let's go out." Alex swung her legs from the bed.

Casey sat up on her knees, hugging her from behind. "You may feel better, but something upset you," she said, kissing her shoulder. "Please tell me. You can tell me anything."

"...Maybe you should leave. Yeah. You should go."

Casey moved and sat beside her. "Honey, you're sick. Whatever happened was a delusional nightmare brought on by food poisoning. I'm not going anywhere. Please, Alex, I'll do whatever you want. I love you. Any other person can get the fuck off our case." She sat on her knees in front of her. "I'm never, ever, ever leaving you. I'd rather die." She bit her lip. "Tell me what happened and I'll make it go away."

"Casey, we've only been together...what, two weeks? We've only known each other...2 months at most. You can't say that."

Casey took her hands. "Yes I can. I feel it in every bit of my soul. Every beat of my heart. I never want to go away from you. That night...I just wasn't myself until you started texting me, then I felt like I could do anything. I know you're scared. I am too, but we're never going to be able to overcome it unless you tell me what's going on. Tell me what to do. You look like you're about to fall to pieces," she sat beside her again, wrapping both arms around her. "You're my girl, no one else's. I'll always love you. I told you what happened last night and I was terrified to tell you, but you accepted it. Now tell me, please? I'll sit here all night to reassure you. You know I will."

Alex glanced at her, then reached out a shaking hand to take a sip of water before quietly recounting her dream.

Casey sat, holing her tightly and listening intently. "I don't care how busy we get with our cases. We'll make the time. Just like we have been. I have no physical attraction to Mark that can't ever be overcome by looking or thinking about you, That being said, I have no attraction to him whatsoever. Alex, in these short two months, you've taken my heart and healed it with everything you are. How can I not love you for that?" she asked, stroking her cheek. "My Alex, my one and only girl."

As Casey spoke the last words, Alex shot up from the bed and raced to the bathroom.

Casey followed her, holding her hair back and pouring her a half cup of Ginger Ale.

As she sat back, Alex gave a small laugh. "Sorry, Mark makes me physically sick."

Casey smiled, sitting beside her, entwining her fingers. "Still think it wasn't because of food poisoning?"

"I don't even want to think about food." She sipped at the ginger ale, resting against Casey a little.

Casey sighed. "I love you Alex Cabot and I'll do whatever you want if it makes you happy. But...don't ask me to stop loving you. That's the one thing I can't do. My heart won't let me."

Alex smiled, rubbing Casey's arm. "I guess...we both have a lot to learn about each other, and a few more insecurities to overcome. In the mean time, I don't suppose you'd mind watching really bad TV with me on the couch under a warm blanket?"

Casey smiled, hugging her lightly. "Anything. As long as you're sure you still don't want me to leave?"

"Positive."

Casey kissed her on her nose before pulling back and standing up. "You stay there. Where are your extra blankets?"

"Ah...your guess is as good as mine."

Casey nodded, walking out of the room, but turned around. "I love you, Alex."

"…I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Seriously guys, 125 reviews for under 10 chapters? I love all of you soooooooo much!

This story is far from over, so please keep it up!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Naz, LOCISVU. steple, Tripperz, Surfrider, Mackster, Tracer, Madds21, Madds21, Nobot4life, Lexie, Wigler, Stussy, Blitz1030, Cavak, Butterscotch & Tummer22

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	10. Unseen

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Unseen**

Next morning, Alex woke with a dry mouth. She glanced towards Casey, fast asleep after spending most of the night up with her, looking after her. Attempting to swallow and suppressing a cough at the dryness of her throat, Alex gently pushed aside the sheets and stood on shaky legs, making her way to the kitchen

Casey stretched, suddenly realizing Alex wasn't beside her. Worrying she was sick still Casey through the covers off and walked from the room. She wasn't in the bathroom. She walked out into the living room, hearing noise from the kitchen.

Casey walked in, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder, making her jump and accidentally choke a bit on her glass of water. Gingerly, Casey patted her on the back until most of her coughing ceased. "Sorry," she apologized, leaning her head on Alex's back. "Thought you'd been sick again."

Alex shook her head. "I wanted to let you sleep a while."

She shrugged. "I'll survive. It's just so good to see you up and about again." She hugged her tightly. "You kinda scared me at one point," she admitted.

Alex gave a smile then yawned. "To be honest, I don't remember much. I remember telling you I needed to watch The Smurfs movie...I guess that's sort of scary."

She cringed. "Yeah...a bit, but I got through it, just for you. Though you fell asleep after about half an hour."

"I bet you watched the end of it."

"After it woke me back up."

"Mmmhmm. I'm going to just text everyone you know and tell them you're a smurfs fan." Alex picked up Casey's phone from the bench with a smile, but her face paled a little when she saw a text from Mark.

"What is it?" she asked. "Who called or texted?"

Alex handed her the phone. "I'm just going for a shower."

Casey sighed. "Okay." She saw the text. "Oh great! Just what we need!" she said sarcastically, opening it.

Alex walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly.

When Casey opened the message, a frown appeared on her face, "Just letting you know I won't be in with your coffee on Monday, I've got food poisoning."

Casey sighed. "Okay, hope you feel better," she replied. She sat on the couch, waiting for Alex.

Alex spent a long time in the bathroom, and when she finally came out, her wet hair was tied up and she was dressed in fresh track pants and a singlet.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Casey said honestly. "Alex, that wasn't what you thought. And, before you contradict me, come take a look for yourself."

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you want one?"

Casey stood up, walking over, opening it. "No. Read. It. Now." She said with a growl in her throat, thrusting it in front of her eyes.

Alex closed her eyes, trying to weakly push Casey's wrist away. "I don't want to!"

"Alex," she said, grabbing her gently, "please? He was out with you and Liz, although you may not have seen him." She sighed. "He said he got food poisoning too. I'm sorry for trying to force you to read it, but you can it you want. I'll make the tea. You sit," she said, putting her phone down on the coffee table.

"He was out WITH us, telling us all how much he liked you and how much you liked him and how loved up you are. I know he's...delusional, but I don't want to read all about it!" Alex sat with a huff on the couch.

Casey stood in the doorway. "You know, we might be able to put a stop to it...but not without risking our careers. Though, you said anybody hardly ever listens to him, right?"

Alex put a cooled cloth to her forehead, shutting her eyes, before speaking in a rather childish voice. "I hate him."

Casey quickly started the tea and walked out to sit beside her. "I know. I'm not particularly fond of him either," she said pulling Alex closer. "I've only got eyes for you. He thinks coffee is some kind of turn on, apparently."

"...You mean it's not? I always thought it was. I'll cancel the truck load I was getting delivered to your apartment then."

She laughed. "From him it's not. And what's even funnier is that you think I need a stimulant to work me up around you. My girl, you have sexy, delicious, fun, risky and whatever else you're into stamped in a special kind of ink that only I can read on that smart forehead of yours."

Alex raised her eyes then rubbed her forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have played with that invisible ink."

Casey smiled, kissing her nose. "Isn't it good that only I can see it?"

Alex nodded, yawning once more. "Do you need to go home? To pick up some clothes or something?'

She shook her head. "Nah, I packed three day's worth," she replied as the tea kettle started to whistle. She got up and took care of it. Not two minutes later, she walked out and sat down with two steaming cups. "Here you are."

Alex took it, wrapping her hands around the cup. "Bit presumptuous? Packing 3 days worth."

"Friday night, Saturday night, Sunday night. Doesn't sound like it to me."

"You were sure we could survive in close quarters for 3 days then?"

She took a sip. "Hmmm. Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Alex nodded, then her hand gripped Casey's, then she gave a groan and a second later was on her knees in the bathroom.

Casey rubbed her back gently, kissing her shoulders. "It's okay. It's not as bad as it was."

Alex nodded, wiping tears from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate feeling sick. It makes me feel helpless."

Casey hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "I know, but it's okay. I'm the only one who'll see you right now."

"Not exactly how I'd like you to see me, though."

"I think you're beautiful no matter what. I love you so much."

More tears sprung to Alex's eyes, and this time she let them fall, her voice breaking a little as she spoke in a small voice, "Even when I've just been sick on your sock?"

"What?" she looked down. "Oh," she stripped both socks, now barefoot, "sweetie! It's okay. Come here," she pulled her toward her. "You're still sick, but, by my observation, getting better."

Alex nodded resting her head on Casey's cool skin. "...Can we watch smurfs?"

Casey sighed. "Again? You fell asleep last time. How about _The Loin King_ instead?"

"I always watch the smurfs when I'm sick...oh god, I can't believe I'm sitting on a bathroom floor telling someone that after I've just been sick on their foot at 34 years old!"

Casey smiled. "All right you win. Come on sickie!" she said, pulling Alex to her feet as well as bringing the garbage can. She sat Alex back on the couch, wrapped her up nice and warm and sat behind her. "I love you," she whispered into her long blonde locks.

As had happened last time, Alex was fast asleep 15 minutes into the film, this time curled up to Casey, her shallow breathing tickling the redhead's neck.

* * *

Hours later, a noise woke Casey. Her green orbs opened as she listened more intently. It became louder, causing Alex to snuggle into her and whimper. She wrapped her arm around her, maneuvering around her, recognizing the noise as someone at the door. "Shhh, it's okay," she said, laying a throw pillow under her head and kissing her cheek. "You just sleep," she said, walking over to the door. She cleared her throat. "Who is it?"

"Casey? It's Olivia."

Casey opened the door, seeing the detective looking a bit disheveled. "Come in."

As Olivia walked in, she closed the door too loudly causing Alex to cower a bit like a child, reaching for her. "Casey!" Casey looked at Olivia, pressing a finger to her lips as she walked over, sitting beside her and resting her head in her lap.

"Sorry to bother you...For some reason I thought this was Alex's address...I must have been awake longer than I thought."

Casey sighed. "It is. We were supposed to go over a case yesterday, but when I came over I found her sick on the floor. Turns out she, Mark and Liz got food poisoning."

Olivia rubbed her forehead, looking a little confused. "Ah right. Ok. I ah, came over for a warrant, but I guess I can go elsewhere."

Alex curled up once more, pulling Casey's arm with her to snuggle with.

Casey shook her head. "No, I-I'll sign it." She untangled herself from Alex, who moaned in protest. "Hey, shh, it's okay. Liv just needs a warrant signed. I'm not going anywhere," she said, kissing her hand as she stood, gesturing for Olivia to follow her into the kitchen.

Olivia followed her, glancing towards Alex. "I've never seen her like that. Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?"

"Believe it or not, she's actually getting better. If it gets worse, I'll take her myself. Now, what do you need this warrant for?"

As Olivia told her what was going on, there was a thud from the couch, and when they turned their head, Alex was being sick in the basket.

Casey sighed, signing it. "Look, Olivia...it's not exactly how I—" she was cut short when Alex fell off of the couch choking. "Alex!" she yelled as they rushed out. "Alex," she said, turning her onto her back, "what's wrong?"

Alex gasped, coughing, her face going red as she grabbed Casey's top tightly.

"I take that back. Olivia, call now!" Casey said. "Okay, sweetie. I'm gonna sit you up now, okay?" she pulled her up to sit against the couch. "Olivia?"

"Calling," Olivia yelled as she held the phone to her ear. Alex grasped at Casey, still coughing, trying to draw breath.

Casey held her lightly. "Alex, Alex, listen to me. Slow, steady breaths. It's gonna be okay. Try to calm down."

Alex attempted it, but her eyes began to water, and her lips began to turn blue.

A moment later, Olivia was in front of them, taking over, pushing Casey out of the way. "Has she eaten anything? She could be choking. I'm just going to lie you down and check your airways, ok sweetheart?"

Casey tried to think. "No, just Ginger Ale..." she said, grabbing her hand."Oh Alex! She's just...been so sick. I-I haven't attempted to give her anything but liquid."

Olivia nodded, checking Alex's airway before glancing sideways at Casey. Seeing how panicked she was and knowing it would only panic Alex, she asked. "Can you go and wait outside and make sure the paramedics come to the right apartment? They should be here any minute."

She nodded. "Of course."

Alex's eyes were wide.

"It's gonna be okay, promise," Casey said, wrenching her wrist away and running halfway down the stairs before the paramedics caught up. "She's up here!" she called, leading them to the apartment.

"She's stopped breathing." Olivia spoke to the paramedics, but when Casey tried to move forward, she stood and held her back. "Let them do their thing. She'll be ok."

Casey just leaned into Olivia, hugging her tightly. "God, I-I hope so!" she said shaking. "Th-this isn't fair, damn it!"

Olivia put an arm around her, rubbing her arm, leading her downstairs as the crew put her in the ambulance. "You go with her. Call me and let me know what's going on. She will be fine, Casey."

Casey let go, wiping her eyes. "Thanks," she said as she got into the ambulance. Alex was unconscious now, but at least she was breathing. "Don't worry," Casey said, taking her hand, "I'm right here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Seriously guys, 141 reviews? I love all of you soooooooo much!

This story is far from over, so please keep it up!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Mackster, Stussy, Wigler, Surfrider, Emma Jay Bentley, Madds21, Nobot4life, Tripperz , steple, Lexie, Blitz1030, Tracer, LOCISVU, Butterscotch & Cavak

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	11. Fall

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 11: Fall**

Casey was a nervous wreck as she sat in the waiting room. She'd told the doctor Alex had food poisoning, but he wanted to run a few tests to be sure and to what extent it was. Until the tests were completed, she was asked to stay away. And it killed her!

When Alex woke up and she wasn't there, she was liable to have a breakdown. Normally, she was strong and confident, but sick? Try a 5-year-old. Especially this sick. Not that Casey blamed her in the slightest.

So, now, she sat in the uncomfortable chairs with her head against the wall, waiting.

"Miss Novak?" The doctor she'd last seen walking next to Alex's bed stood looking at her, gravely.

She stood facing him. "Yes? How is she?"

"Do you have the number of any relatives?"

Casey swallowed every fear in her. "N-no," she collapsed back into the chair, "why?"

"We're not really supposed to give information to non-family members... Does she have any case she's been having trouble on or anything? She keeps saying 'case'."

After swallowing multiple times she managed, "Case is me. I'm _Casey_ Novak. I-I really have no idea of her relatives. Please, I understand the rules and confidentiality, but please. She needs me. I can give you my boss's number. She may have some information."

He nodded his head. "Ok...well...give the number to the receptionist, and then she's in the first door on the right."

Casey walked over briskly, writing down the number and explaining before calling Olivia. "Liv? No, I don't know what's going on, but...can you come down here? I'm falling apart!" she said, knowing she was crying.

* * *

Lying in a hospital bed with white sheets, Alex looked almost as pale as they did and she had an oxygen mask on, her eyes closed.

Casey walked over on shaky legs, pulling up a chair, and pulling her hand out from under the sheet to hold it. "Alex," she whispered, already hoarse from crying, "it's Casey. Can you try to open your eyes for me, my girl?" she whispered.

Alex's eyes flickered open, and a shaking hand tried to take the oxygen mask away.

"No, no, honey, leave that on. We're at the hospital. You were vomiting and collapsed and stopped breathing," Casey said, which sounded even more horrible than she thought it would. Casey looked at Olivia, who had been eyeing her a bit suspiciously from the lovey-dovey comments. "I think we need to. Just her, okay?"

Alex didn't seem aware of anyone else in the room, her hand just holding Casey's tightly her eyes drifting shut again.

Casey kissed her hand, turning toward Olivia. She tried to explain, but the only words that would come were, "I love her."

Alex mumbled something, her eyes opening for only a second. Olivia nodded. "I know. It's ok. I figured something was bound to happen after I was trying to talk to Alex a few weeks ago and she couldn't stop staring at you. She always gets what she wants."

Casey sighed. "Yeah, I just never imagined...this. We haven't told anyone because our careers might be in trouble if we do."

Before Olivia could reply, the doctor who had spoken to Casey stuck his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt, did you say your name is Casey Novak?"

She nodded. "Yes I did. Is there a problem?"

"It appears Miss Cabot here has put you as her emergency contact, along with an...Olivia Benson."

Olivia raised her hand. "That's me."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Casey asked, feeling Alex tug on her hand, so she took a step closer.

"Ah, well. Right. Miss Cabot here has had an allergic reaction. We're not sure what to as of yet, but it's likely with her weakened system due to food poisoning, it's just affected her more severely than it normally would have."

"I hope that's ok." Alex said softly to Casey, her voice hoarse.

Casey turned around toward her. "What did you say?"

Alex just coughed, and the doctor interjected as she went to speak again. "She really shouldn't be talking. She's hurt her throat quite a bit and it's going to be painful to speak for a few days."

Casey nodded. "I-is she going to be okay? Can you do anything for her?"

"Just rest, something to stop her being sick and some painkillers at the moment. Once she's feeling better, we will try and work out what she's allergic to."

Alex tried to pull off the mask once more.

Casey turned around, grabbing her other hand as well. "Alex, you need to leave that on. Unless...can she use the nasal oxygen yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not yet. Just make sure she keeps that on a little while longer. The nurse will be in shortly."

As he left, Olivia lent forward to whisper something to Alex, who gave a thumbs up sign. With a nod, Olivia followed him from the room.

Casey sat down in the chair next to her. "Well, I know this isn't the weekend you had planned, but I'm sure we'll get it. You need to keep that mask on, okay?"

A few moments later, Olivia returned with a pen and paper, handing it to Alex, giving a smile to Casey. "I guess I've spent too much time in hospital. She wants to tell you something."

Casey let go of her hand. "Well, you're here more often than I am," she said as Alex handed her the notepad.

Her handwriting not nearly as neat as it usually was, Alex had written, "I hope you don't mind me putting you down as my emergency contact."

"No," she whispered. "I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me," she said, handing her back the pad. "Are you feeling any better?"

Alex scribbled more words, then handed the pad back to her. "Do you still think I'm beautiful?" When Casey glanced up at her again, Alex managed a smile.

Casey leaned over, kissing her cheek. "No one on Earth can hold a candle to your beauty, my girl."

Alex squeezed her hand, her eyes drifting shut again.

"Sleep, my girl. I'll be here when you wake up," she said, releasing her hand. "Any word on how sick Liz is with this?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not as sick as Alex. Alex must've eaten whatever gave it to her more. Casey, I uh, I need to go. I gave Elliot that warrant, but he called while I was grabbing that pen and notepad, saying I needed to come work my charm on the little six-year-old girl so we can search her room."

Casey nodded, standing up. "Of course. You go."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Hey, if her condition changes, in any way, or you need someone to talk to, call me, okay?" she said, letting go and heading out the door. "I'll be back in tonight."

* * *

Alex was asleep for a long time and Casey just sat there watching the nurses as they walked softly in and out, doing their thing without a word. She didn't even remember resting her head on the bed, but next thing she remembered, a hand was gently touching her hair. "Case?"

Casey lifted her head, looking around, rubbing her eyes. "Huh? Who...who said that?" She thought a moment, then looked to Alex. "Alex, you shouldn't be talking yet."

Alex lifted her hand a little as she looked at her. She was now lying with her head propped up on a pillow and nasal prongs in, but the color was yet to come back to her face.

Casey scooted closer. "How long have you been watching me sleep? When did they switch the mask out?"

"About...an hour," Alex managed, her voice still hoarse.

Casey ran her fingers down Alex's cheek. "You still shouldn't be talking." She grabbed the notepad and paper, handing them to her. "Here."

Alex shook her head, pushing it away. "I'm sorry."

Casey set it in her lap. "Sorry for what?"

Alex swallowed several times painfully before managing to answer, "Scaring you."

"Sweetie, if it hurts, write. Don't talk," she took her hand again, kissing it. "It's not your fault. You were sick. You still are."

"I put...Olivia knows how to...contact my family. I-" Alex's mouth felt so dry and, after several attempts to keep speaking, she made a frustrated noise and wrote the rest down- "Olivia was my emergency contact because she can contact my family, but would be here quicker than any of them. If anything were to happen, and she didn't know about you...I just put you down in case. I'm sorry if it scared you."

Casey felt a few tears drip down her cheeks. "Why haven't you told me about them in case anything like this happened? I-I'm sorry I'm getting so upset."

Alex reached out to wipe away her tears and managed to speak a little more, "Olivia's met them. "

"So tell me about them in case I ever get to. I know, time wise, the only thing we're really talked about are past relationships...but Alex, I don't want that. I care about you. Someday, I'd like to meet them. Though, in fairness, I haven't told you about any of my family either."

Alex swallowed several times before croaking, "Another time?"

Casey nodded. "Yes." She sighed "I wonder how Liz is doing?"

"She...came in before. You were asleep."

Her brows rose. "God, I hope I didn't give anything away...or say anything embarrassing in front of her. How is she?"

"Mostly better." Alex reached out to grasp Casey's hand, entwining their fingers.

Casey bit her lip. "I didn't make some big confession without knowing it, did I? Because when I do I want to be conscious and have her and Mark in the room. It'll sting him," she said, laughing a bit. "I-I'm sorry! That's horrible to say!"

Alex smiled and shook her head.

She sighed. "Good."

The doctor walked by, poking his head in. "Ah, Miss Cabot. You're finally awake," she said, walking in. "Would you mind if we do I few allergy tests?"

She shook her head, her hand tightening its grip on Casey's.

He checked the monitors. "Good. Miss Novak is allowed to stay if she desires. I'll be back." And he left the room.

Casey leaned over and gently kissed the corners of her mouth. "Hopefully these tests won't take long and they can get this stuff out of your system," she said, trying to sit back in the chair, but Alex had her arms wrapped around her. She smiled. "Alex."

"You will stay, won't you? Please."

Casey wrapped her arms around her gently, kissing her nose. "Of course I will. Anything for my girl," she kissed her cheek. "I love you. Do you believe that?"

"Now more than ever." Alex managed a smile.

Casey smiled. "I'm glad. Did you have any nightmares you need me to erase while you were out?"

Alex shook her head, wrinkling her nose as the doctor walked back in with a nurse and a trolley full of strange looking things.

* * *

Olivia looked up in surprise when she heard he familiar noise of heels enter the squad room. "Didn't expect to see you today."

Casey smiled. "Yeah well, I figured I should give you the results personally along with..."

Alex walked a bit unsteadily into the room.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Alex? They released you?"

She nodded. "Food poisoning and an allergic reaction..."

"To?"

Casey sighed, "Ginger Ale that...I gave her." She turned to Alex. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

She waved it off. "It wasn't your fault. No one knew. Even the doctor said it was rare."

Olivia covered her mouth to suppress her smile. "Well ah, I'm really glad you're ok. You gave us all a scare. I wouldn't be eating or drinking anything Casey gives you for a while though."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Do you know if Liz went to work today?"

"Yeah, she's in her office. Last I saw, she was ah...drinking ginger beer, so I hope it's only Casey you go about making out with." She gave them a wink before following Elliot out on a call.

Casey smiled. "Well, should we let the boss know we'll be in tomorrow in person?"

Alex wrinkled her nose but nodded, "Not looking forward to her questions. My ah..throat is too sore to talk much, so you better answer them."

Casey smiled, wrapping Alex's arm around her shoulder as they walked out. "You're still a bit unsteady on your feet."

"You would be too if you were walking next to the hottest person in the precinct. That doesn't sound right with the voice of an 80-year-old smoker, does it?"

Casey tried her hardest not to laugh, but failed. "No it doesn't, but you'll feel better soon enough. Just be thankful you don't have the body of an 80-year-old. I know I am," she said.

"Maybe I do. How many 80-year-old smokers bodies have you seen? Speaking of Liz..."

Casey smiled, but stopped in her tracks. "What about her?"

"Does she...Did you tell her about...you and me?"

Casey looked at her. "I only told Olivia. Because I knew she suspected something. Did you...while I was asleep?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember."

Casey sighed as they walked down to Liz's office, stopping at her closed door. "Guess we'll find out now," she said knocking.

"Come in!" Liz barked. Alex squeezed Casey's hand before walking in before her.

"Hey, look who's back," Casey said, walking in and taking a chair beside Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was. How are you, Alex?"

She nodded. "Better," she replied, her voice still extremely hoarse. "Food poisoning combined with an allergic reaction to Ginger Ale - which even the doctor didn't think possible - is still taking a bit of a toll though."

"Any new developments we should know about?" Casey asked.

"Nothing I can think of. I only got back this morning myself. When will you two be back?"

Casey looked to Alex. "Well, you're recovering very well, but you may want to sit out another day or two. What do you think?"

Alex cleared her throat, wincing. "I don't think a few mornings for this week would hurt me. The doctor said it was well on working its way out of my system. Will mornings work for you?" Alex asked Liz.

"Well, I could come in tomorrow, being as she's not nearly as ill," Casey answered.

Liz nodded. "Ok. Half past 8, sharp. Alex, give me a call if you need anything, and only come in if you're feeling well enough, we'll work out some lighter duties for you that don't involve talking." When the two women stayed in the room, she added. "That's all."

Casey stood as Alex walked away. "Oh, just because I'm curious, how's...what's his face?"

Alex stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling a bit queasy. "I'll be right back. I...need a glass of water," she said, stumbling from the room which had begun to spin.

Casey looked at Liz. "On second thought, forget that. I'd better, I-I mean, I'd hate for her to collapse..." she said as she stood.

"He's fine. He was back at work the next day." Liz called after her.

Alex made it to her own office a few feet away and was sitting down head in hands.

Casey walked in, setting a cup of water in front of her. "Sweetie, you should get back to bed," she said, running her cool hand over Alex's forehead. "Just because you stopped vomiting, it doesn't mean you're back at 100%."

Alex rested her head on Casey's side, taking a deep breath before asking quietly, "Can we watch smurfs?" At Casey's quiet sigh, she squeezed her leg. "Just joking."

Casey smiled. "Drink. You'll feel better. Then I'll put you to bed and I'll go home and let you sleep."

* * *

Every time Casey attempted to leave Alex's apartment, she found something else to ask her to do. This time, she seemed convinced she NEEDED Casey to find a green blanket inside 'one of the cupboards, if I remembered to bring it with me from my parents'.

After looking through everything she walked back out to Alex. "I can't find it. You'll be fine without it, won't you?" she asked sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Can you find another one? And a water bottle?"

Casey raised her brow, chuckling quietly. "You don't really need all this stuff, do you?"

"..Yes?"

Casey sat beside her, shaking her head. "Why?"

"...What if...something happens again, and I'm all alone?"

Casey pulled her close. "You just don't want me to go, do you? You want to sleep in my arms all night?" she sighed, kissing her forehead.

"You will stay, won't you? I don't mind if you go home to get some things but..."

"But what sweetie? The doctor said you'd recover just fine. Why do you want me to stay?"

"...I'll miss you."

"And you're still terrified, but you'll be fine." She saw the panic in her blue eyes. "We're going to have to spend some nights apart, as much as I won't like it. Alex..."

"Just tonight. Please."

She sighed. "I really..."

Alex made the biggest puppy dog eyes at her.

"Oh all right! I'll stay, but it's because I love you."

Alex grinned and lent forward to kiss her, but turned away at the last moment to cough and then groaned, resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

Casey stood up, leading her towards the bedroom. "You're gonna sleep, right?"

Alex nodded, suppressing a yawn.

"No games or tricks?"

Alex smiled. "No, your honor."

Casey smiled, pulling back the covers and sitting her down. "You could've just asked me to stay, you know. Would you like a glass of water or can you get it?"

"I'm fine."

Casey nodded, walking into the bathroom and changing quickly, walking back out to Alex, who, from the looks of it, was wearing only a thin t-shirt. "Okay this doesn't help the 'no tricks' thing," she said, climbing in beside her.

Alex gave a lopsided smile, snuggling up to her.

Casey wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, my girl. I hope you can sleep now."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

_Okay, good news and bad news:_

_Bad news: After this chapter, there's only one left. (Dodges things thrown at me by unhappy readers)_

_**Wait, wait, wai-OW! Who through that S2 box set of Law & Order SVU at my head? (rubs head)**_

_Good news: The sequel, already in progress, - which means I already have the last chapter of this typed up - will skip ahead two or three years._

Seriously guys, 159 reviews? I love all of you soooooooo much!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: Becky1691, bristow1965, Eljh55, steple, Tripperz, Blitz1030, Stussy, Wigler, Surfrider, Tracer, iTrick, Lexie, Mackster, LOCISVU, Madds21, Cavak, Butterscotch & Nobot4life

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	12. Reaction

Don't Want to Resist You

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 12: Reaction**

The next morning, Alex woke to her alarm with an annoyed groan. She rolled over to turn it off and realized Casey was gone.

A note was on the pillow: Morning, Lex, I woke up at about 5:30 and went home to change. I'll be back before eight (Liz said she wanted you there no later than 8:30, remember?). There's fresh coffee if you want any. See you soon. –Love Case

Smiling, she held it for a moment, then set it on her nightstand before grabbing a set of clothes and heading into the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later, with semi-damp hair the blonde ADA walked back into her bedroom, tying her hair back and applying her makeup before walking out to the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Then she walked back and sat on the couch.

She hadn't coughed too much all night, at least, not enough for Casey to have to calm her down. She was pretty much over feel nauseous, just exhausted from being so sick. And she was extremely grateful to Casey for taking care of her. She would have to do something for her. That was for sure.

Twenty minutes later, Casey walked through the front door, dressed in a skirt that was Alex's favorite, jacket draped over her arm. "Hey, you look better," she said, sitting beside her. "Oh, and," she fished in her jacket pocket and pulling out her extra key, "this is for you. I have three copies,"

"..What's it for?" Alex suppressed a yawn, then suddenly realized, and her eyes opened wider. "Your...are you sure?"

Casey nodded, pulling her close and placing it in her open palm as she closed Alex's fingers over it. "Of course I am. You already gave me yours, so it's only fair and I still consider this taking it slow. Well, now we kinda have to go slow anyway because you're still recovering. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore, but I think I'm ok to kiss again," Alex gave a sly smile.

Casey smiled, caressing her cheek before pulling her into a slow, gentle kiss. She blushed a tiny bit. "I'd...almost forgotten how good that feels. Are you still in agreement to take things at my pace even though you have my house key now?" she asked with a raised brow, holding Alex's warm hands.

Alex nodded, "I figure I owe you now anyway."

"Owe me?"

"For looking after me."

"Oh! That!" she smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

Alex wrinkled her nose. "Not sure," As Casey smiled and went to hit her leg, Alex shot up with a smile. "Best get to work!"

Casey nodded and they walked out the door. "If you feel well enough, will we be on for lunch?"

"I'll try, Miss Novak. Can't promise I won't be otherwise engaged with my girlfriend though. "

She smiled, then her eyes went wide upon realizing what she'd said. "Oh, your girlfriend? I-I wasn't aware you two were to that stage yet. You never mentioned it to me."

Alex wriggled her eyebrows before stepping into the lift.

* * *

Casey was sitting in her office, watching the clock hands tick towards lunch time when there was a knock on the door. Instead of the person she was hoping to see, a courier stood there. "Miss Novak?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I have a delivery." He entered the room and put a long box on her desk.

"Thank you," she replied. Opening the box, she smiled wide. On crisp, white tissue paper laid one long-stemmed, deep, red rose.

She picked up the note: "Casey, I know you want to go slowly, but these past 2 months have been some of the best I've ever had, despite all the drama, and I would like nothing more than to be able to call you my own. Will you-" Panic and something like joy filled Casey. The last part of the message was obscured by droplets of water from the fresh rose.

Inhaling its scent after holding it up to her nose, Casey held it securely in one hand, walking to Alex's office. She knocked, leaning inside the door, giggling like a teen, rose in one hand, note in the other.

Alex, phone to her ear, smiled at her, then bit her lip.

Casey turned, closing the door and waited for her to finish on the phone.

"Do you like it?" Alex mouthed to her, motioning to the chair opposite.

Casey smiled, taking the chair, smelling it again. "Yes, but..." she pointed to the smeared words.

Alex bit her lip once more, then began to write on a piece of paper, but the pen didn't work. Scribbling, she gave an annoyed sigh and tried another one, only to have same issue. After her fourth attempt, she blurted, "Will you be my girlfriend? What? No, not you mum."

Casey covered her mouth, but it didn't do much good in knowing that Alex had accidentally said that to her mom. She thought a second. "Y-your mom?"

Alex closed her eyes, covering her face. "Yes mom, but...no, she...Casey, do you want to talk to my mom?"

"Uh...what about?"

"I told her I was sick, so she wants to make sure I'm not pushing myself."

She nodded, slowly, extending her hand to grab it, holding it up to her ear. "This is Casey Novak."

The voice that greeted her was surprisingly similar to Alex's. "She's not pushing herself, is she? She has a tendency to do that, and she seems reluctant to let me call Olivia to ask her. I wish she'd told me she was sick, I would have come down. Anyway how are you dear? It's lovely to speak to you. Do you work with Alexandra?" Casey barely got a word in as she continued to talk.

"Oh, I'm good. How are you? Yes," she cleared her throat, "Mrs. Cabot, I do. No, I'm making sure she doesn't overexert herself."

"I see. And was it to you she was blurting out that question to? She called me this morning asking me how she could go about it and, I assure you, I did not suggest she blurt it out while on the phone to me."

Casey smiled. "Yes it was me. I'm sitting on the edge of her desk twirling a long-stemmed rose between my fingers as we speak. Oh, it's fine. The, uh, note that came with it was a bit smudged from the rose. Oh, um what should I address you by? I just assumed Mrs. and then Alex's last name out of courtesy."

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Sandra. I'm no longer a Cabot, fortunately. Mrs. Sandra Wilson. You can call me Sandra."

Casey smiled. "Okay Sandra. What would you like to know about me that she hasn't already told you? I assume that's one of the reasons you wanted to speak with me right? To, um, make sure I'm okay for her?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're fine. It's her you have to worry about. She was all set on asking you to marry her and living together forever after...She likes to jump into things."

Her mouth hung, looking at Alex with wide eyes. "Sh-she was? I-I see. Is there a better time we can continue this conversation?"

"Oh ah..whenever. I'm sure we will meet eventually. Look after my girl."

She smiled. "O-of course I will. Bye," she handed the phone back to Alex, an uneasy look in her eyes, nearly on the verge of tears. It was one of the last things she ever wanted to hear herself say.

Alex took the phone and hung up, giving an apologetic smile. "She's a bit...much."

Casey rested the rose in Alex's hand, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I-I can tell," she looked down, away from Alex's gaze.

"...Are you ok? She wasn't rude was she?" Alex reached out to take Casey's hand.

Casey shook her head. "No, sh-she was very sweet, but..." the hand that rested on Alex's was shaking now."I-I'm sorry. I can't..."

"Can't what? What's the matter?" Alex got up, walking around the desk to sit directly in front of Casey, bending down to look at her properly

Casey kept her head down. "I-I love you. I will never, ever regret saying it but...Alex, two months? It's a bit too soon for my tastes. I'm sorry. I can't...not yet. Not before I know more about you and your family and you know about mine." She finally looked her in the eye, knowing her own tears were coming in rivers. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say in my life. I love you so much, Alex, but can we go a bit slower?"

"Can't..what? We are going slow, aren't we? Was the rose too much?"

She shook her head. "So you, uh, weren't going to propose right away?"

Alex blushed and lowered her head.

Casey lifted her chin and swept her hand across Alex's cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, I love that you had that in mind. Wanting no one else, but me. But, honey, not now. If it's because of him, I'll go to Liz and you can back me up—"

Alex stood up, clearing her throat, turning away. "No, it's fine. I ah, have to get to court, so if that's all..."

Casey grabbed her hand. "It's never going to mean that I can live without you, Lex. _I can't._ Can't we get to know each other better first? Is that asking too much? Look, give me...say six months. In that time, we can learn what we want to about the other," Casey walked around to face her. "Alex, I do love you and want to be with you, but I love being wooed and romanced. Can't you do that for me?"

Alex was still blushing furiously and avoiding Casey's gaze. She merely gave a small nod before bending forward to begin gathering the things she needed form her desk, hoping Casey wouldn't remember Liz had told her to keep out of court for another week because of her voice.

Casey walked around and hugged her from behind. "I know you wouldn't ask unless you honestly felt that way. If you're hell-bent on going to court, I'll support you. Unless you don't want me there..."

"No, I'll be fine by myself. You can go now."

Casey groaned, letting go of her and walking to the door. "Hey?"

Alex didn't look up, still furiously pushing papers into her briefcase, silently cursing her mother.

Casey walked back over. "Please don't be this way. I understand you're embarrassed and upset, but I do love you. You have the right idea..."

"I'M FINE! …I'm fine. Just...go. Please."

Casey jumped, but backed away sadly. "If you need anything, you know where I am." And she left the office, slamming the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This story's finished! Thanks to all that gave it such wonderful praise!

Sequel name: Temptation's Game

Seriously guys, 174 reviews? I love all of you soooooooo much!

Beta'd by: me

Many review **thanks **to: steple, Blitz1030, Mackster, iTrick, Stussy, Tracer, Surfrider, Wigler, Cavak, Tripperz, Nobot4life, Lexie, Butterscotch, Madds21 & LOCISVU

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
